


Bad Blood

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from the end of January 2016. When Gordon returns to the Woolpack unexpectedly, how will Aaron cope with his father's presence, and with new revelations about Aaron's past, will Robert be able to help him through, or will things take a turn for the worse? Alternative take on Aaron's abuse storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS AND WARNINGS.
> 
> This fic goes AU sometime between the episodes airing on 27th January and 1st February. Chas is not quite as mad at Aaron over Gordon leaving, and so far only Robert knows about Aaron's past.
> 
> Gordon is quite a bit more twisted in this than he was in the show, and it will be dealing with sensitive subjects, so if you are triggered by anything I have tagged then please, turn back now. I will post specific warnings at the beginning of each chapter so if you wish, you can avoid.
> 
> Specific warnings for this chapter: references to Aaron's self harm, references to his past rape, and panic attacks.
> 
> Thank you, and please leave a comment/kudos, it's all appreciated. :)

“Are you sure you'll be alright, if I go to these meetings?” Robert looked Aaron in the face. The younger man was still quieter than normal, the horrific revelations of just over a week prior still very present in his eyes, to anyone who bothered to look, which only seemed to be Robert these days. It angered him so much, how Aaron could fall apart so spectacularly in plain view, yet somehow no-one that cared about him could see it. Chas was so wrapped up in G- that man, Adam was distracted by baby drama and Paddy... for some reason Aaron was barely speaking to his father figure. Robert didn't know why and Aaron wasn't offering up the information, but it had to be something serious for Aaron to not be speaking to Paddy, of all people.

“I'll be fine Robert, you can leave me alone for an afternoon, I won't break.” Aaron glanced down Main Street towards the shop, before looking back at Robert. “You got... him to leave, it doesn't look like he's coming back and Mum's seeming a bit more cheerful the last couple of days, so... maybe it's over, he's gone and... I don't have to think about him anymore. Go to your meetings, Vic keeps telling you to get a job, now's your chance to impress. Don't worry about me, I'll still be here when you get back, and before you ask,” he lowered his voice, “I don't feel like hurting myself, okay? Telling you, and stuff... it's helped. I'll be fine.”

Robert nodded. He hated the fact that Aaron had gone through all of that as a child, hated that it had taken him almost losing his life to finally, finally open up and tell someone about it, but he couldn't deny that he liked the closeness that they now had, something that he thought he would never get back, and the protectiveness he felt towards the younger man was the strongest it had ever been. He couldn't imagine his life any other way now, and while he hoped that, eventually, they could get back to the way they were, this time in a proper relationship, he also knew that if that wasn't an option, he would take Aaron's friendship and trust, something the other man did not give easily.

The man in question shoved at his arm lightly. “Go on then, you'll be late. Meet you in there later for a pint, yeah?” Aaron indicated the pub behind them. They both knew that Chas would spend the whole night staring daggers at the two of them, but if Aaron was willing to put up with it, then Robert would too, uncomfortable though it was.

Aaron turned to head towards the pub, and Robert towards his car, though he couldn't quite shake the feeling of uneasiness he felt as Aaron walked away.

*

Aaron leaned back, stretching and settling into the sofa. He was in the back room of the Woolpack with a pint, one of his favourite places to be (other than propping up the bar itself, but he didn't feel like sitting in public, not on his own at least). He was leaning forward to pick up the TV remote when he heard his Mum's voice coming closer.

“Of course, it's no problem at all, you can stay here as long as you like.” She said, still in the hallway between the bar and the back room itself. Aaron turned his head, leaning over the back of the sofa slightly in an attempt to find out who she was talking to, but he couldn't see.

He didn't have to wait long, as Chas came into the back room a moment later, followed by-

“What's he doing here?” Aaron demanded.

Gordon. Standing there in the doorway to the back room like nothing was wrong. Of course he would, after all, if he could look Aaron in the face and deny everything he did, it wouldn't be too hard for the man to come back here again.

Aaron didn't register Chas' response to the question, he was too preoccupied with trying to breathe normally. The walls were closing in on him and he felt the overwhelming urge to run away, as far and as fast as he could to get away from the man who had tormented him throughout his childhood. He resisted the urge, wanting, no, _needing_ to know just why the cause of so many nightmares was standing back in the pub again, after Robert had threatened him, after Aaron had broken his silence after so long.

Managing to control his breathing, if not the utter panic that gripped him, he caught the end of what his Mum was saying.

“So, he'll be staying here for a few weeks at least, until his house is live-able again-”

“Mum, you can't be serious?” Aaron interrupted.

“No arguments Aaron, he's your Dad and I know you two don't see eye to eye, but maybe while he's staying here you can talk, sort out your differences?” She said, hope crossing her face. “Maybe then, depending how things go we can try and be a proper family again, wouldn't that be great?”

Aaron froze at the mere thought of _talking_ to Gordon. “I don't want him here.”

Gordon had been silent until now. “Come on son, we can talk about this, sort it out?”

Aaron flinched, becoming acutely aware that Gordon was standing between him and escape. He took a deep breath in, releasing it slowly. “No. If he's staying here, then I'm not Mum and I mean it.”

“Aaron-”

“I mean it! If he's here, then I'm not. I'll leave and I won't come back.”

Chas tipped her head back to look at the ceiling. “Aaron, why do you do this? A few weeks ago you were willing to try with me and your Dad, why have we gone back to this again? You're going to do what you did last time, disappear off with Robert somewhere? Why can't you try, for me? After everything that's happened...” She was getting upset now. Gordon took hold of her arm.

“Chas, can we talk in private for a minute?” He asked. She looked at Aaron, standing in the middle of the room before nodding and letting Gordon lead her out.

Panic subsiding a little, Aaron sat down heavily on the sofa, straining his ears to listen to his parents' conversation outside the door.

“Look, maybe it would be better if I just checked into the B&B, yeah? If Aaron really isn't happy about me being here, then we can't force him.” Gordon said.

“No. I want you here, you know I do, we're just getting back on track, you and me. Aaron... he'll get used to it. Once he realises you're sticking around then he'll get past whatever this problem with you he has is, I promise.”

Aaron turned back in the direction of the TV just in time as Chas came back into the room, closely followed by Gordon. She opened her mouth to speak, but Aaron got in first.

“Hang on, is this why you've been so cheerful the last few days? You've got back with him, again?” He demanded. Seeing Chas' hesitation, he continued. “After everything, you're still lying to me?” His voice wavered slightly and he cursed himself silently, not wanting Gordon to see any weakness.

“Aaron, we've talked about this, and you did say you would try, for me. Please?”

Aaron had had enough. “Yeah, maybe if you hadn't lied to me about it, but you did, Mum and I don't want him here. If he stays, I'm not, and I mean that.” He was using cruel tactics he knew, but he didn't have any other option.

“Well I'm sorry Aaron, but your Dad's staying here and that's final. I don't want you to leave, why can't you just accept that me and your Dad are back together?” She shouted, beginning to cry. “Why not? Why do you have to make me choose?”

Aaron sighed. As much as he hated this, he loved his Mum and would do anything for her, no matter how much it hurt him. “Alright, I'll stay.” He told her, knowing he was giving in far too easily but as usual, he was trying to keep the peace, his own feelings set aside. “Just keep him out of my way.”

*

Just over an hour later, Aaron was still sitting on the sofa in the back room, thankfully alone. He had calmed down somewhat, but still felt on edge. The thought of his rapist living in the same house as him, sleeping in his mother's bed was sickening, but he knew he had to keep the peace. He loved his Mum, and hated seeing her upset. He could do this, for her sake. He had to.

Gordon and Chas had gone back through to the bar as soon as Aaron gave in, and he had been on his own watching TV since then. Now he looked up as the door from the bar opened.

Gordon again. He entered the room, closing the door behind him.

“What do you want?” Aaron asked. Gordon didn't speak, instead walking around to stand directly in front of Aaron on the sofa. He leaned forwards, placing one hand on the arm of the seat, the other resting on his hip. Aaron started to shuffle sideways to get away, but was quickly stopped when Gordon placed his other hand on the sofa itself, not far away from Aaron's leg. Trapped, Aaron's breathing began to quicken. “Let me out,” he asked, not quite able to bring himself to touch his father to physically move him.

“Not until we've talked son, I think we've got a few things to sort out, don't you?”

Aaron swallowed, trying and failing to steady his breathing. “L- like what?”

“Like how much you've upset your Mum. She was nearly in tears through there, still is. She's only just got over my leaving her suddenly, we're sorting things out between us and now you go and do this to her? Trying to force her to choose? That's not acceptable Aaron, you know that.” He leaned in closer, and Aaron flinched away. “Do we need to have a private conversation about this?” His intent was clear.

“You wouldn't.”

“Try me. Only one thing ever worked to keep you in line and it shows. You need taken in hand son, you need to learn that there are consequences to your actions.” He reached out to touch the side of Aaron's face and that was it.

Aaron lashed out, shoving Gordon violently away from him and standing up, desperate to escape his father's clutches. Only in his panic, he pushed a lot harder than he intended and Gordon tripped over the coffee table, falling backwards with a noisy clatter, the table collapsing under the force. Aaron froze in place for a moment, not quite able to believe what he'd just done before Chas came running into the room.

“What on earth-” She looked at them both. “Aaron? What have you done?”

“We were just talking Chas, and he just...” Gordon said weakly from where he was lying on the carpet, smashed pieces of wood scattered around him.

Aaron knew how it would look to her. Gordon on the ground, table in pieces below him and Aaron standing over the scene, breathing hard, obviously the cause of the commotion. The way she looked at him though, the fear in her eyes... he couldn't take it. Knowing Gordon hadn't changed one bit, and if he hadn't defended himself then...

As Chas dashed forward to Gordon's side, Aaron turned tail and ran out of the pub.

*

Once outside in the cold late afternoon air, Aaron began to regret his haste. No wallet, no keys, no coat, and he was damned if he was going back in that pub, with that man to get any of them. He jogged up the back road a little before stopping, bent over with his hands to his knees. He felt sick, his vision was blurring and he wanted to run, but he didn't know where to and he was scared that if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

So he pulled his phone out of his pocket instead, feeling lucky he at least had that on him when he fled the pub. Hitting the contacts button, he located the number he wanted and dialled.

Two rings, then he heard the other person pick up.

_“Aaron?”_

“Robert? Can you... can you come get me please?” He said, choking back tears.

_“Aaron? What's wrong, what's happened? Aaron?”_

“I just need you to come pick me up. Can you do that, please Robert.” Aaron begged him, praying he wouldn't ask too many questions on the phone.

_“Alright, alright. Where are you?”_

“Outside.” Aaron was calming down again, listening to Robert's voice but his head was starting to hurt and he couldn't think straight.

_“Helpful Aaron. Outside where, exactly?”_

“Back of the pub, walking up towards the main road.” Aaron heard the roar of Robert's car engine starting.

_“Okay, on my way now. You wanna stay on the phone?”_

“No. You need to watch the road, not me.”

_“You sure? I'll stay on the phone if you want Aaron, it's no problem.”_

“I'll be fine. You... you won't be long though, will you?”

_“Ten minutes maximum, I promise.”_

“Okay.” Aaron hung up, and kept walking.

*

Aaron was sitting in the damp grass, breathing into his cupped hands when Robert's car roared into view just under ten minutes later. The sky was darkening and Robert was driving so fast he almost missed the hunched figure in the grass beside the wall of Mulberry cottage. He slammed on the brakes, his Porsche screeching to a halt. Aaron didn't move immediately, and so Robert got out of the car.

“Aaron?” He started around the car, but Aaron seemed to finally realise he was there, standing up and moving to the passenger door. Robert watched the younger man climb into the car before returning to the drivers seat.

“Are you alright?” He knew it was a stupid question the moment the words left his mouth, just looking at Aaron but he didn't know what else to say, didn't know what was wrong with the other man.

“Just drive, Robert.” Aaron pulled the seatbelt across himself and the sleeves of his purple hoodie down over his hands. He wasn't wearing a coat, which worried Robert more than anything else. Deciding that getting Aaron away from here had to be the first step towards finding out what was wrong, he hit the accelerator.

*

They had been driving in silence for just over a quarter of an hour, Aaron sinking lower and lower into his seat as the car heater Robert had turned up to maximum did it's job, when Aaron suddenly lurched up. “Stop the car Robert.”

“What- What's wrong?” Robert asked in confusion.

“STOP THE CAR ROBERT.” Aaron removed his seatbelt, grabbed for the door handle and Robert spun the steering wheel, rapidly swinging the car onto the grass verge, wincing when he heard stones hitting the underside. The car had barely stopped when Aaron was out of the door, dropping to his knees a few feet away and retching. Robert jumped out and jogged towards him. Instinctively reaching to touch Aaron's shoulder, his hand got within a few inches of touching the other man when Aaron flinched violently away. Getting the message, Robert backed off, sitting within touching distance, but not touching the younger man when Aaron sat back, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Robert peered at Aaron's face. It was getting dark, but not enough that he couldn't see the tears rolling down into his beard. “Hey,” he said softly. “Gonna tell me what's wrong?” Aaron shook his head. “Aaron, please. Talk to me?”

Aaron shook his head slightly, moving his hands from his knees to press his fingers into his eyes before dragging his hands down his face. “Can't.” He whispered.

“Course you can. You can tell me anything Aaron, you know that. What's upset you, what's happened?” Robert had no idea what could have upset the younger man this much in the few hours it had been since he'd last seen him outside the pub. Unless... “Did you argue with your Mum again, is that what's wrong? Has she said something or done something that's upset you?”

Aaron shook his head. “No.”

“Okay... I have to admit Aaron I'm at a bit of a loss here... tell me what's wrong, please?”

Aaron sniffed. “He's back.” He said quietly.

Robert scrunched his face up in confusion, before he realised who 'he' could be. “Who? Not...” He felt his blood begin to boil as Aaron nodded. “When?”

“A little while after you left.” Aaron rested his chin on his knees. “He... he turned up at the pub, something's wrong with his house or something, Mum... Mum said he can stay there while it's getting fixed.” He shuddered, partly at the thought, and a little at the cold seeping through his clothes.

“Okay. Okay... we can sort this, it'll be fine, I'll make sure of it.”

Aaron shook his head. “You can't Robert, it's too late for that.” His voice wobbled in the middle of the sentence, making Robert more worried than before.

“Did something else happen?” He hoped the answer would be no, but with the way Aaron was acting... he couldn't be sure.

“I can't go home. Not now.” Aaron whispered.

“What, Chas didn't chuck you out did she?”

“No.”

“Okay... so why can't you go home?” Robert asked.

“We... we argued, me and Mum over G- him staying. She said he was staying, I said I didn't want him there and I even threatened to leave but it didn't make any difference, she'd decided he was staying and I just had to like it.” Aaron took a shuddering breath. “She got really upset when I said if he stayed then I wouldn't, tried to make her choose but she wouldn't. I gave in, to keep the peace but...” he trailed off.

“But what? What happened Aaron?” Robert pressed.

“They um... they went into the bar, left me alone. Mum was upset, I thought giving her what she wanted would sort that out but... a while later he came back through.”

Robert rested his own chin in his hands. Unsure of where Aaron was going with this, he kept quiet and let the younger man speak.

“He... he was angry. 'Cause I'd upset my Mum. He was leaning over me, had his hands on the sofa stopping me from getting away and... he said we'd...” Aaron stopped, began to sob. Robert couldn't take it anymore and moved to his side, gently wrapping first one, then both arms around Aaron when the younger man didn't resist, and pulled him to his chest.

“Shhh, you're alright.” Robert soothed as Aaron tucked his head into his chest more, taking the comfort Robert was offering before pulling in a shaky breath and continuing.

“He... said we'd have to have a private chat.” He paused. “It's what he meant, what he used to say when he was going to...” he trailed off again, but the meaning was clear. “I erm... I dunno what happened, I guess I saw red and I pushed him away. He fell backwards and through the table, he broke it. Mum came through, she saw the state of us and... the look on her face... she was scared of me Robert, it was like she thought I was going to turn on her next. I couldn't handle it... so I ran. Then I phoned you.” Aaron looked up at Robert from his position tucked against him. “I can't go home Robert... he was mad before but now he'll be even worse... I can't go home 'cause I know what'll happen if I do.” He sniffed. “I thought it was over... I thought he'd gone for good. He's ruined everything, again. I haven't even got anywhere to live now because of him.”

“Shhh, we'll sort it out, okay? He didn't touch you, did he?” Robert would kill him with his bare hands if he had.

“No, I stopped him. How are you going to sort it? There's no way you can Robert.”

“I'll think of something. I promise.”

Aaron looked Robert in the eye, judging his words before accepting them and curling back up against him. Robert held him closer.

*

It was pitch black and pouring with rain by the time they pulled up outside a B&B on the far side of Hotten. They'd sat at the side of the road for what felt like hours but in reality, was less than twenty minutes before Aaron's shivering became so obvious Robert couldn't ignore it anymore, bundling Aaron back into his car, where they sat for a while longer before he drove them into town. He left Aaron sitting in the warmth while he went in to arrange them a room for the night. Aaron needed somewhere safe, far away from his father's reach and Robert needed time to think, to formulate a plan of attack to get rid of Gordon once and for all.

He walked back to the car and tapped on the passenger window. Aaron opened the door instead. “Right, I've got us a room for tonight. Only one bed, it's all they've got but there's a sofa in the room apparently so I'll kip on that, okay?” At Aaron's silent nod, he continued. “Right, come on, let's get inside.

They made their way up to the room, where it quickly became apparent that the 'sofa' was pretty much an oversized armchair. Robert sighed. “They call that a sofa?” He muttered to himself. Aaron raised his eyebrows at it.

“Guess... we'll both have to sleep in the bed then.” He said.

“No, it's fine Aaron, I'll sleep on the floor if I have to, the bed's all yours.” Robert tried to insist.

“Robert... I trust you, alright? I know you won't... do anything and I really don't want to have to deal with you complaining about a sore back in the morning on top of everything else, so let's just forget all that, yeah? Share the bed Robert, stop arguing with me.” Aaron sat on the bed, looking at Robert expectantly. He sat down carefully next to the younger man, who sighed. “What are we going to do, Robert?” he asked.

“Not sure yet. But he won't touch you... I promise you that Aaron.”

“You can't promise that. If he wants something, he tends to get it no matter who or... what's in his way.”

“Well he'll have to go through me first. I won't let him touch you Aaron, he won't lay a finger on you while I'm around, I promise. He wouldn't dare, he knows that I know what he's capable of.”

“Didn't stop him this afternoon though did it?”

“Maybe not, but I wasn't there. He wouldn't dare while I'm anywhere near you, or if you're near your family, friends, anyone who could back you up in court Aaron.”

“You can't be with me all the time, that's ridiculous.” Aaron scoffed.

“Watch me. He won't touch you Aaron, I'll make sure of it.” Robert said, confident.

“Why are you still doing this? I said you should have given up on me months ago. Why are you still here? Coming when I call, trying to help me when I can't be helped...?”

“You know why, Aaron.” Robert replied. “I love you, that's why. I want to protect you because I love you, and you don't deserve to be hurt by him, by anyone.” He wrapped his right arm across Aaron's shoulders. The younger man looked at Robert, eyes unsure at first, then softening as Aaron registered the level of intent in Robert's face. The protective nature that usually just came out around Diane and Victoria was now aimed at Aaron, and he couldn't help but admit it made him feel the safest he'd ever felt.

Aaron nodded in response to Robert's impassioned speech. “Okay... but what do we do now?”

Robert tugged him in a little tighter, a little closer. “I don't know yet, but I'll work something out.”

Aaron leaned against his side more, resting his head on Robert's shoulder as the older man continued speaking.

“I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments on chapter one, it's all much appreciated. :) Here's chapter two.
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: semi-graphic discussion of rape, child abuse, controlling behaviour. Gordon is seriously twisted here guys, be warned.

Robert opened his eyes, blinking owlishly in the bright sunlight. He stretched, then froze.

They had gone to sleep the night before with Aaron curled against Robert's side, seeking the comfort and safety the older man represented. Considering everything they'd been through, everything Robert had done to Aaron, and what he now knew of Aaron's past, it was nothing short of a miracle to Robert that Aaron could even stand being in the same room as him. Most people would have told Robert where to go, to stay away from them but that was what made Aaron different. He could lash out and be impulsive, say things in the spur of the moment, of course he could but underneath it all he tried to be understanding, and he always saw straight through Robert's mask, the front he put on for everyone else had never worked on Aaron.

Aaron had admitted out loud the night before, before they went to sleep, that he felt safe with Robert, and that meant more to the blond than anything else. Robert wanted Aaron to feel safe, more than anything else and didn't care what it would take to make that happen.

But he didn't feel Aaron at his side, now, so where was he?

Robert sat up quickly, scanning the room for the younger man. There wasn't many places he could hide, it was a small room with just the bed, that oversized armchair 'sofa', a wardrobe and a small desk tucked in the corner. No Aaron in sight, however.

Starting to worry, Robert climbed out of the bed and started looking for the rest of his clothes. They'd both stripped down to t-shirts and boxers to sleep, and Robert's clothing was piled on the back of the desk chair. As he picked his shirt up, Aaron appeared from the en-suite, fully dressed.

“What are you doing?” He asked, indicating Robert's hurried state.

“I thought you'd gone, was about to go looking for you.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows. “And you didn't think to go looking in the bog?”

Robert narrowed his eyes. “I'd just woken up!” Aaron snorted in response. “You ok?” He asked, softer.

Aaron nodded. “I'm alright.” He sat down on the armchair. Robert pulled his shirt and trousers on quickly before sitting on the end of the bed facing Aaron.

“You wanna talk?” Robert asked the younger man.

“About what?”

“Anything you like.” Robert offered. Aaron started to speak, but they were interrupted by Robert's phone ringing. Groaning, Robert leaned back to grab it. “It's Diane,” he said, before answering it. “Hello?”

_“Oh, hello pet. I wasn't sure if you were going to answer, Victoria said you weren't at home last night but I thought I would try you anyway.”_

“Is everything alright Diane?” Robert asked, wondering why she was phoning him.

_“Everything's fine with me pet, but it's Aaron.”_

“What about Aaron?” Robert replied, the man in question looking up curiously.

_“He didn't come home last night and Chas is worried sick. Apparently he had some sort of disagreement with his Dad, he took off and she hasn't seen or heard from him since. She's beside herself Robert, I don't suppose he's with you, is he?”_

Robert hesitated, looking at Aaron and pointing at the phone. “What do I say?” He mouthed. The younger man shrugged. Robert made the decision. “He's with me, Diane. He's fine.”

_“Oh, thank goodness for that. I had an inkling after Victoria said you hadn't been home, but I had to check. I'll tell Chas, then maybe she'll stop panicking. Thank you, Robert.”_

“No problem.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. Robert tossed his phone back on the bed and turned to Aaron. “Your Mum's worried sick, apparently.”

Aaron sighed. “I can't go back there Robert. I'm not safe there, not anymore.”

“Do you really think he would, after all this time? You're a grown man Aaron, you stopped him yesterday... do you really think he'd dare?” Robert had to ask.

Aaron nodded sadly. “Yeah, he would.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “There's... there's stuff I didn't tell you, the other week. I... I left some things out.”

Robert's blood ran cold. “What kind of things?” Aaron chewed at his lip. “Aaron...”

“It... wasn't just the three times I told you about.” Aaron paused, swallowed hard. “It was more than that. More... complicated than that.”

Robert felt sick at the thought. “What happened? What didn't you tell me?” He didn't want to even begin to imagine what Aaron could possibly have left out of his horrific recollection, but Robert needed to know everything if he was to have any hope of protecting the younger man.

Aaron swallowed, sighed. “I was hoping you would never have to know this, but... you need to know everything. You need to know just what he's capable of or you won't understand, not really.”

“Okay, tell me.”

“It started like I said, when I was eight. He... did that, left me alone, and that was the end of it, for a couple of years. Same thing the second time, after Liv was born.” He paused. “It was after the third time, when I was twelve that he started to change.”

“Change how?”

“He erm, he started to argue with Sandra more. Little spats, the normal things but every month or two they would have these big blowups, she would end up taking Liv and staying at her Mum's house for the night, leaving me and him alone.” Aaron paused again. “Those nights were the nights he would come into my room.”

Robert closed his eyes. “He kept doing it?”

“Yeah. Every time she went off for the night. Don't know how she didn't notice, but she was always more interested in her own kid than me.” He curled his arms around himself tighter. “He had to be careful though, cause I was still coming to see my Mum from time to time and as much as he threatened me, I think he knew that I could still tell her, she might notice something, so he was cautious.” Tears were starting to run down Aaron's face. “It was...” he took a shuddering breath. “It was after that stopped that he got worse.”

“Worse how?” Robert wondered how it could possibly get any worse.

“I stopped going to see my Mum. She'd... she'd pretty much washed her hands of me, that's what my Dad said, anyway. She didn't want to see me anymore, and... that was that. I was fourteen, and a little while after that I started noticing things.”

“What things?” Robert asked.

“They were arguing more, him and Sandra. Her staying at her Mum's was starting to become more like every four or five weeks and I started noticing other things too.” He swallowed, looking down. Tears were snaking down his face. “He... he seemed to be trying to cause the rows. He would make comments on her life, what she was doing, what she was doing with Liv, little things but they would inevitably end up having a huge row... then she would walk out and I'd be left with... him.”

“He was doing it all on purpose?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded.

“Yep. He wanted an excuse, and he needed her out of the house to make it happen. So... he did what he had to do to get what he wanted.” He sniffed. “He still had to watch himself though, I was still at school, still had friends, still had Sandra to notice if something was really wrong.” He pulled his sleeves down over his hands. “Not long before I turned sixteen he started questioning everything I did.”

“How do you mean?”

“He wanted to know where I'd been, who I was with, he would sit up and wait for me to get in late and if I was a minute past the agreed time he would go mental.” Aaron let out a breath. “I was struggling with my sexuality at the time too, I was having thoughts about this boy that lived near me and I thought it was all my Dad's fault, that he was making me like that, making me want them. So I ignored it, buried it.”

“How long did that go on for?”

“A few months, but by then I'd stopped going out with my mates, kept making excuse after excuse because it was just easier than dealing with the interrogation when I got back.”

“He was isolating you?” Robert said, horrified. This was far worse than he thought it could be.

Aaron nodded. “I didn't see it like that at the time, but yeah, that's what he was doing. Cutting me off slowly so I didn't realise what was happening until it was too late.” He rubbed at his eyes. “I'd lost contact with my Mum, my mates for the most part... the only things I had left were school and Sandra. They were the only things holding him back, I knew.”

“What happened then?”

“I did my exams, left school. Did alright, not brilliant marks or anything but alright... was going to go back, do sixth form then see what came my way after that but he had other ideas.”

“What do you mean?” Robert was trying to hold it together for Aaron's sake, but he was struggling. What he knew already was bad enough but this... this was worse than he could have ever imagined.

“He told me that there was no point going back, that I would just be wasting everyone's time including my own and I would be better off leaving school altogether.” Aaron bit his lip. “Course, that was just to get me even further away from help. I couldn't argue with him so I quit, and Sandra became my last line of defence.” Aaron scrunched up his face. “But like I said, she was always so wrapped up with Liv she never really noticed me.” He wiped his eyes again, and Robert moved from the bed to sit next to him, rubbing Aaron's arm gently when the younger man didn't pull away.

“The last few months before I left... him and Sandra started arguing, all the time. I tried to keep out of his way but he was getting worse and worse, he didn't have to be so careful anymore so he started grabbing me through the day, shoving me against walls or doors or whatever and having a grope when Sandra wasn't looking. She was staying out of the house most nights so he was spending nearly every night in my bed. He was getting more and more violent and I would beg and plead with him to just stop but...” He made a high pitched whine. “He would grab the back of my head and force it into the pillow, his other hand holding my wrists so I could barely breathe, let alone speak.” Aaron dropped his chin to his chest and sobbed. Robert pulled him into a half hug, and the younger man calmed down enough to continue speaking. “That's how I ended up back living with my Mum, in the end. I knew Sandra would leave him eventually, and I didn't blame her but I was so scared of what would happen to me if she left that I started to plan. I needed money, and fast. I wanted to run away so I got involved with these drug dealers, the MacFarlanes. I was couriering for them, getting money together so I could run while I was still able to, before she left him too and he completely lost control. Though, that didn't quite work out as I planned either.”

Robert tugged him closer. “Tell me,” he said softly, tears in his own eyes.

“Sandra caught me stealing booze from the cabinet. She hadn't been home the night before and he'd been in a particularly bad mood; I just wanted something to block it out, help with the pain too, they kept the medicine locked up tight because of Liv. But she caught me, and then he came in and the look on his face... he told her to go and pick Liv up from school; she was going to a mates afterwards so it would take her a while longer to get there and back, and he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up the stairs.” Aaron sniffed, taking a deep breath in and releasing it. “He took me into the bathroom, shoved me into the shower cubicle. He... he said it would be easier to clean up afterwards...” Aaron was breathing hard. Robert tugged him closer still and rested his chin on top of the other man's head. “He'd never done it in the middle of the day before... I knew it was going to be bad, worse than ever before. He locked the door, started pulling at my clothes and... I panicked; pushed past him... can't remember how I got out of the bathroom but next thing I was running down the stairs. Sandra was in the hallway about to leave... she saw me running away and grabbed my arm. I lashed out at her, hit her and she fell to the floor. He came to the top of the stairs and the look... something in me knew that if he got hold of me... he'd probably kill me. So I ran out the door, and never looked back. Slept on the streets so I didn't have to go home, ended up getting arrested, they phoned my Mum and... here I am.” He leaned into Robert's side. “That's it. You know everything now.” He said, resigned.

Robert took a shaky breath. “Can I ask you a question?” He said. Aaron nodded. “How can you stand me being near you?” Aaron looked at him in confusion. “I used to hold you down when we had sex... you never said anything... was I hurting you too? Did you want me to stop and I didn't?” Robert was very worried now.

“No, no. What we did, what I let you do was sex Robert, consensual sex. What he did... was anything but. He raped me, repeatedly and believe me Robert please, if I wanted you to stop, I would have said, okay?” Aaron looked him in the eye. “I trusted that you would stop if I wanted you to, okay? That's the difference.” He sighed. “Even if something similar ended up ruining me and Ed eventually.”

“Huh?” Robert was curious, yet relieved at the same time. Relieved that he hadn't hurt Aaron, and curious. Aaron had never spoken much about his time in France and relationship with Ed.

Aaron pursed his lips. “Ed... he used to like holding me down too, and so did I, just like with you. Except... one night... he'd been out drinking with his mates from rugby, they'd won some important game and he'd asked me if I wanted to go but I wasn't in the mood; Mum had been staying with us for a few months after the Cameron thing and she'd only just left, I wasn't really in the mood for celebrating so I stayed at home. I'd gone to bed, and he came in... it was really really late and he was very, very drunk, didn't know what he was doing.” Aaron trailed off.

“Go on.” Robert wasn't sure where this was going, but he didn't like it.

“He got in bed with me, started kissing me and stuff, and I was into it, and he had hold of my wrists, was on top of me and... I don't know what happened, maybe it was the smell of the booze on him or something but I changed my mind, wanted him to stop.”

“Did he?” Robert was working out in his head how to get to Ed without Aaron realising.

“Yeah, he did. It... it took me telling him quite a few times and shoving at him quite a bit to get it to sink in though, and... I don't know, our relationship changed after that night. I told him what had happened the following day, he was mortified... didn't remember a thing about any of it and was full of apologies for me, but it wasn't enough. I guess I'd always known he was bigger than me, stronger than me but he was so kind and gentle I just... never really thought about it. Until then... after that night I couldn't stop the thoughts in my head. How much bigger he was than me, how easily he could hold me down... how all of our mates were actually really his, I didn't know anyone and had nowhere to go if I needed to, but mostly, how easily he could force me if he really really wanted to... I wouldn't stand a chance against him and I knew it.” He paused, before continuing calmly. “I, er... got nervous whenever he was near me, tried to avoid sleeping with him and eventually our relationship fell apart. He never understood why, and I never told him. I moved out, ended up living on my own for a couple of months before Adam managed to get himself caught up in a right old mess and I ended up back in Emmerdale.”

Aaron snorted. “Hey, worked out alright in the end though, didn't it?” He looked at Robert. “Wouldn't have met you otherwise, would I?”

Robert smiled. “Some people would say otherwise.”

“Nah, not me.”

Robert smiled tightly. He gave Aaron another hug before standing. “Look, I'm erm, I'm going to go and see if I can scrounge us something to eat, yeah?” Aaron nodded. “You be alright on your own for a bit while I go see what I can do, yeah?”

“Yeah, 'course.” Aaron gave a tiny, albeit slightly confused smile, and Robert stood, shoving his shoes on and leaving the room quickly.

He barely made it around the corner of the hallway before he broke down completely, leaning heavily against the wall and crying quietly into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments once again, they are very much appreciated. :D
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: Mentions of Aaron's abuse, mentions of suicide attempts and very vague mention of self-harm.

Robert wasn't sure how long he had been standing in the narrow hallway, tears running down his face when he felt a presence at his side. Half expecting it to be an employee or another guest, he started to move out of their way but was stopped by a hand on his elbow.

“Robert?”

Robert looked up then. Aaron was the other person, standing next to him with a worried look on his face and his left hand lightly touching Robert's elbow. Robert wiped his hand across his eyes quickly, trying to conceal his tears but it was too late. Aaron looked at him sadly before tugging him into a hug. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron automatically, tucking his face into the younger man's shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes, Aaron's chin resting on Robert's shoulder before Robert sniffed and spoke.

“We're doing this wrong, you know.”

“Hmm?” Aaron pulled back, confused.

Robert indicated between them. “Should be me comforting you, not the other way around.” Aaron shrugged. He reached out for Robert's wrist, tugging him back in the direction of their room.

“Come on.”

*

When they were back in the privacy of the room, Aaron turned to Robert. “I'm sorry,” he said.

“What for?”

“Upsetting you. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place, let alone now. Thought you left the room a bit quickly, wasn't sure if you just wanted to be away from me or if it was something else.” Aaron looked at the carpet. Robert sighed, moving closer to the other man.

“Hey, you don't have to apologize to me. Yeah, I got a bit upset, but... anyone would, just thinking about you like that, it's...” He trailed off. Aaron bit his lip. “I just keep thinking... all the things I've done to you, I'm not that much better than him.”

Aaron looked up then, shock and more than a little anger lacing his next words. “You are NOTHING like him, Robert. Nothing.” He paused. “What the hell makes you think that?”

Robert looked down and sighed, resigned. “Everything I did last year... I tied you to a radiator and pointed a gun at you Aaron... all those things I said before I got shot... I... I really don't know how you can stand being near me, I really don't. No-one else would, if they knew even half of what I've done.”

“It doesn't matter.”

Robert scoffed. “You're seriously telling me that I've never reminded you of... of _him_? I tied you up, threatened you... and you can stand there and say it doesn't matter?” He said, confused.

“Well I can honestly say he never tied me to a radiator and held a gun on me, no.” Aaron tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

“Aaron...” Robert said, silently asking for the younger man to be serious.

Aaron sighed. “Look, I'm not going to say that you didn't scare me, because you did. I was scared, but... for you, not me, if that makes sense?” At Robert's confusion, he elaborated. “I knew, somewhere deep down that you wouldn't pull that trigger, that you weren't capable of it. I'm not going to say I forgive you for that, I don't think I can, not entirely but I can understand why you did it.”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Really? I'm not even sure I do most of the time.”

“Well, I've had a bit of time to think about it since then. We all do stupid things when we're scared Robert. You were backed into a corner, you didn't know what I was going to do, to be honest I wasn't sure myself. I'd just found out about what really happened with Paddy and... I panicked I guess. Wasn't expecting you to tell me what you did and... I guess we were both at fault. I shouldn't have tried to trap you like that, and I'm sorry.”

Robert shook his head. “Only you could find a way to apologize for something that's my fault.”

“I'm not sure I'd have brought a gun into it, but I think if I'd been in a similar situation... I might have reacted the same way. You weren't thinking straight Robert, we've all been there.”

Robert sat heavily on the end of the bed. “I wasn't thinking at all.” He admitted. “I wouldn't have shot you. I couldn't. Paddy only got hurt because he came through the door and startled me. I never meant for anyone to get hurt.”

“I know.” Aaron sat next to him.

“I don't know what was wrong with me... everything was falling apart and I was losing you and I... I couldn't deal with it.”

“You know what I think?” Aaron said. Robert looked at him. “I think you had some sort of breakdown.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think everything became too much for you and... you reacted badly. It happens.” Aaron answered. “I've been there myself, only I turn it on myself. Which... is why I was worried for you.”

“You thought I was going to hurt myself?”

Aaron nodded. “The way you were waving that gun around... I thought you might end up turning it on yourself, and that scared me more than anything else.” He paused. “I thought you were going to do it because you didn't want anyone to know about me... it's why I nearly ended it, back when I was trying to hide that I was gay... the thought of sleeping with a man... what people would think about that... after what I'd been through terrified me. I felt like I had no other choice... I had to try and control it somehow. We're not that different, you and me.”

Robert tugged Aaron against his side. “I'm sorry, for all of it. I suppose you're right, I was trying to control everything, keep my life from falling apart when I couldn't just tell the truth, it was never going to end well. I was so worried about admitting that I wanted you, I nearly ended up killing you.” He sighed. “Same goes for what I said at the yard. I have this way of knowing just what buttons to push when I'm lashing out, and it's not something I'm proud of, and I should never have said any of that.” He repeated the words he'd told Aaron just a week prior. “I don't like that part of myself, and I've been trying to change that, for you.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay. Well, since we're doing apologies, I'm sorry for the way I told Chrissie about us. I was lashing out too... I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me, and that was the only thing I had left... the only thing that wouldn't land one or both of us in prison at least.”

Robert shrugged the shoulder that wasn't pressed against Aaron. “It's fine. In the end... it was what needed to happen.” He glanced at Aaron. “Still can't understand how we've got here though, you were barely acknowledging me a couple of weeks ago.”

Aaron gave Robert a small smile. “When stuff happens... you realise who really cares about you.” He looked up at Robert, meeting the older man's eyes. “Not everyone would have done what you have, a lot of people would have walked away, but not you. You've stuck by me, protected me as much as you can and I suppose... I suppose I can believe that you do love me, because... well if you didn't, you wouldn't be sat here right now.”

Robert squeezed Aaron's shoulder. “I meant it, when I told you that. I never stopped loving you, never.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Even when you were denying everything, trying to get Chrissie back?”

Robert pursed his lips. “I thought I'd lost you.” He sighed. “I think she was always going to be my second choice, and if I'm honest, the only reason I went on so much about not letting you force me to choose between you is that I knew I never could have chosen her. It was always you I couldn't live without Aaron, I was just too scared of what people would say. What people would think... what my Dad would have said.” He went quiet. “After it all came out and people didn't really make that much of a fuss... I wished I'd done something sooner.” He looked at the floor. “Fewer people would have got hurt that way.”

Aaron made a decision, and turned Robert to look at him properly. “I lied you know.”

“When?”

“At the lodge... when I said I didn't love you... I was lying.”

Robert's eyes widened. “You were?” He said, a touch of hope in his voice.

Aaron nodded. “I don't know why I said what I did, when I said I didn't love you... I didn't like you very much at the time, I won't deny that, but... I did lie when you asked me if I loved you.” He placed a hand over one of Robert's and squeezed it gently. “I don't think I ever stopped.”

Robert's lips quirked up a little at the corners. “I wish I'd known that a while ago,” he said, meeting Aaron's eyes. “Would've tried a lot harder to get you back if I thought there was a chance for us.”

Aaron glanced down to Robert's lips, then back up. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, then leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Robert's. The older man kissed back for a few moments, lost in the feeling, before gently placing his hands on Aaron's chest and pushing him back. “Hey, whoa,” he said.

Aaron looked away. “Sorry. I... I read that wrong. You don't want this, want me like that anymore... do you?” He looked down at his lap. “I'm damaged... you don't want that, not when you can have anyone you want.”

“Aaron-”

“Someone perfect... someone whole.” He sniffed. “Someone better than me.”

He started to get up but Robert grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Hey, don't do this. I didn't mean it like that Aaron. Of course I want this, of course I want you. Just not like this, not right now. You aren't in the right place for this and you know that.” He said gently. “And don't you ever call yourself damaged again, alright? You might be a bit dented,” he glanced down at Aaron's chest. “A bit battle scarred, but you're not damaged. You're whole, and I don't want anyone else, I want you.” He snorted. “This is embarrassing, but... you're the last person I had sex with.”

Aaron took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “You're right... that is embarrassing.” He laughed a little, glancing back up at Robert.

Robert grinned. “You were right, I could have had anyone... if I wanted them. Getting into seriously soppy territory here, but... I didn't want anyone else because they weren't you.”

“Right again, that is soppy.” Aaron laughed. More seriously, he added. “You really meant that? About me not being damaged?”

“Every word. I just hope one day you'll believe it too.” Robert smiled sadly. “You need to believe that Aaron, because it's the truth.” He tugged Aaron back into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

*

Robert came back into the room with two cups of tea. “We missed breakfast, I paid a bit extra so we could have a late check out though, so we don't have to leave just yet.”

Aaron looked up from where he was sitting on the bed. “I have to go back.”

“Where?”

“To the pub. I can't leave Mum alone with him... I can't. She doesn't know what he's capable of and I can't let her get hurt.”

Robert placed the teas down on the desk and moved to stand by the window, facing Aaron. “You think he would hurt her?”

“I don't know. I never thought he would hurt me, but... he did.”

Robert was curious. “Was it just you, do you know, or were there others?”

Aaron shook his head. “I used to wonder that myself... whether he would attack anyone else so I used to watch him when he was around Liv, around her friends, out in general. He had this look, whenever he looked at me and wanted me, he looked at me a certain way. He never looked like that at anyone else.”

“What way did he look at you?”

Aaron swallowed. “Hungry.”

Robert breathed in, then let it out slowly. “How the hell did Sandra not realise what was happening under her nose?” He said angrily. “She never said anything at all?”

Aaron shook his head. “No.” He thought about it for a moment. “But, she was always so wrapped up in Liv and what she was doing, she never had time for me. And... towards the end she was barely speaking to him for long enough to notice if anything was different.” He pulled a face. “I remember once, hearing her telling Liv all about stranger danger, and what to do if anyone touches her where they shouldn't... she was telling her that it was wrong, that she would hurt anyone who hurt her little girl and all I can remember thinking was what about me? She was living with a rapist and she was too stupid to see it.” He swallowed. “I hated her a bit more after that. All I wanted was for someone to see, someone to realise something wasn't right but no-one did. I was too scared of what he would do to tell anyone myself, he'd always said no-one would believe me if I told them, and that he would do it again if I did...” He paused. “But if someone else noticed... then they had to believe me, and I couldn't get in trouble that way.” He sounded so small as he said those last few sentences that Robert's heart broke. The older man moved to sit next to Aaron again, and, sensing that Aaron didn't want to be touched too much, let their sides rest together from shoulder to knee.

Aaron rubbed his eyes again. Robert noticed just how damp the cuffs of his hoodie were getting. The younger man blew out a breath before starting to speak once more. “I keep thinking about what might have happened if I hadn't got away from him. I can't get the idea out of my head.” He admitted.

“Which time? Yesterday, or seven years ago?” Robert asked.

“Either. Both.” Aaron replied. “Yesterday... I think it's pretty obvious where I would have ended up if I hadn't pushed him off me, just trying not to think about it.” He chewed his lip, which was reddening from the abuse. “Years ago... I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't ended up with Mum, I really don't. If Sandra had left him, and I hadn't ran away first... he never would have let me go.” He shuddered. “He used to say I was all his, when he was... you know. He was so possessive, and controlling, and... he never would have let me escape him if I hadn't hit Sandra and made him choose.” He stood up and started pacing the room. “I can't leave him with Mum, not alone. I can't Robert.” He came to a standstill. “But I don't think I can live there knowing he hasn't changed either. I don't know what to do.” He looked at Robert. “I don't know.”

Robert stood up, moving to stand in front of Aaron. He started to speak, but Aaron beat him to it.

“I thought he had changed you know... the other day, after I got out of hospital and you'd managed to scare him off?” Robert nodded. “Well, when he was leaving, Mum was upset and I followed him out the back to talk. He denied it all, but it was odd. He didn't deny that something had happened to me, but he said it wasn't him.”

“Is he off his rocker?” Robert raised his eyebrows. “How does he work that one out?”

“That's what I thought. I thought... maybe he hadn't been well, maybe there'd been something wrong and he wasn't the same person, not anymore.” He stopped to think. “Or maybe he didn't remember what he'd been doing. He'd usually had a few drinks before he... came to my room but I didn't think it would have been enough for him to not remember a thing.”

“Did you believe him?”

Aaron shrugged. “Not sure. Maybe... some part of me wanted to think that he'd been ill, that it wasn't actually him, he didn't remember any of it, and... maybe then I could try to move past it but when he did what he did yesterday... he knows what he did Robert, and he just doesn't care. He's still the same man he was seven years ago, still got some thing about me. He scares me Robert, I don't know what he wants with me, other than the obvious.” He said, tears in his eyes.

Robert pulled him into another hug. “Hey, we'll work it out. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?”

“Promise?” Aaron replied shakily.

“Promise,” Robert replied, pressing a quick kiss to Aaron's hairline. He glanced at his watch and took a small step back. “You and me, we'll sort this okay?” At Aaron's nod, he continued. “Right. We should be getting back. I'm not entirely sure your Mum knowing you're with me will have actually calmed her down any,” he grinned. “So we should show our faces.” At Aaron's hesitance, he added. “Don't worry, you won't be on your own. I promised, didn't I?” He pulled his car keys from his jacket pocket, giving them to Aaron. “Go and get my car, yeah? It's in the car park around the back.” He indicated the bathroom. “I'll just be a minute, I'll settle up on my way out, okay? Five, ten minutes max.”

“Okay. See you downstairs.” Aaron turned and left the room. Robert used the bathroom, then stopped to look out of the window before he left. He could see Aaron waiting, leaning against the passenger side of his car which he'd moved around to the front of the B&B. Smiling, he rubbed his hands together quickly to finish drying them off. Something felt off, and he glanced down, looking at his hands, back to the window, then at his hands again.

He made a decision, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The sun came out from behind a cloud, shining brightly into the room and making the wedding ring glisten from where it had been left on the bedside table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, it's been one of those weeks unfortunately. Hopefully the next update won't take as long. :) Once again, thank you so so much for the comments and kudos, it's all appreciated and please, keep it coming. :D
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: Allusions to Aaron's abuse, rape and Gordon being Gordon.

Aaron sat quietly in the passenger seat of Robert's Porsche as he drove along the country roads heading back towards Emmerdale. They'd driven through the busy town centre and Aaron was grateful that the roads back towards the village were all but empty; they'd only passed one other car in the ten minutes since they'd left Hotten. Aaron preferred the quiet sometimes, the number of people in the town heading to work, to school and off shopping had made him nervous; even the fact he was safely distanced from them by the protection of Robert's car didn't help much to ease his anxiety.

Robert glanced over at the younger man from time to time, but hadn't said much at all. That's what Aaron liked so much about Robert; the older man had no problem speaking his mind and talking for the sake of it when he felt like it, but he also knew when to shut up. Silence had never been awkward between the two of them.

Robert slowed the car to a halt; there was a farmer up ahead herding sheep across the road. Quite a lot of them too, it looked like it was going to take a while for them all to pass. Aaron glanced across at Robert, looking at his hands he noticed something was missing. He didn't realise he was staring at Robert's bare ring finger until the blond called him on it, tapping him on the shoulder with his right hand. Aaron jumped a little before looking at Robert properly.

“What's wrong?” Robert asked.

“Nothing.” Aaron replied. Robert looked at him, clearly not believing him.

“Sure, because you normally stare at the steering wheel of my car like you're trying to burn a hole through it.”

Aaron gave Robert a look. “Alright... I was looking at your hand.”

“My hand... why were you- Oh.” Robert realised what Aaron had seen.

“Where is it then?”

“Took it off.”

“For any particular reason?” Aaron asked curiously. “I mean, I was beginning to think the thing was welded to your finger, especially since Chrissie hasn't worn hers since she found out about us. Heard Diane mentioning to Mum that she threw them at you.”

“She did.” Robert confirmed.

“So... why now? What's changed?”

Robert hesitated for a moment before he began to speak, looking Aaron in the eye. “I... I was clinging on to the past. I didn't think I had any chance of getting the future that I wanted, so I kept the ring for the status it used to represent. Now... I know differently. I know that there might be a chance for us, so it's time to let go, move on from that charade, properly. Me and Chrissie are over, I shouldn't have married her in the first place, I don't want her, I want you and clinging on to that ring is only going to do harm, not good.” Robert paused, glanced at the herd of sheep. “So I left it in the room back at the B&B. Time for a fresh start.” Robert finished, his gaze moving back to Aaron's face.

The younger man smiled. “Okay. So... you really didn't mind me kissing you before then?” He said, a little shy.

Robert grinned at that. “Definitely not. The only problem I had was if you aren't ready for it. I want you Aaron, so much but the last thing I want is to push you into something you aren't ready for, alright?” He said softly.

Aaron nodded. “Just wanted to feel normal again, I suppose.” He explained. “Haven't felt like that for a while.” He took a breath. “Not since he came back anyway.”

Robert reached over and put his hand on top of one of Aaron's. “Hey, we'll get there. Promise.” He smiled at the younger man reassuringly.

Aaron gave a small smile in return. “We'd better watch it, we're getting all soppy again.”

Robert laughed. “Can't have that can we?”

“Nah, got an image to maintain.”

Robert raised his eyebrows at that, and Aaron whacked him on the arm. “Shurrup.”

“You, an image to maintain? This I've got to see.” Robert teased. Aaron smacked him again. “Ow, that hurt!”

“Serves you right.” Aaron teased back. Robert sat open mouthed, incredulous.

“Okay, this means war.” He grabbed for Aaron, knowing the younger man had a ticklish spot on his side, he aimed for there and soon had Aaron shoving at him in jest. Robert managed to tickle the younger man for a minute before he let Aaron go, and they both fell back against their seats laughing.

“Thank you,” Aaron said a few minutes later. The sheep were long gone, but there were no other cars around so Robert let the Porsche sit for a little longer.

“What for?”

“Just being... normal around me.” Aaron answered. “I thought you were going to treat me differently, but you didn't.”

“You're still the same person Aaron.” Robert reassured him. “Yeah, I might know a few things about you that no-one else does at the moment but that doesn't mean I'm going to treat you with kid gloves because you don't need me to. You wouldn't like it if I did.” Robert paused. “That doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like I did during our affair though Aaron... I'm not that man anymore. I'm not going to treat you like you're nothing because you aren't. You're more than that, so much more.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.”

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone either.” Aaron said with a cheeky grin.

Robert was confused. “Won't tell anyone what?”

“That you're a big softie at heart.” Aaron laughed.

“Ha ha. You'd better not, I have an image to maintain myself you know.” Robert said, before grinning widely and looking in the rear view mirror, pretending to move some stray blond hairs back into place. He dodged Aaron's flailing arm before it hit him for the third time, and pressed his foot on the accelerator, Aaron laughing his head off as they sped off down the road.

*

They were a few minutes away from the village when Robert pulled the car over again. Aaron had been looking out of the window, but turned to look at the older man, confused.

“What we stopping for?”

Robert turned the engine off and shifted slightly in his seat so he was facing Aaron better. “We need to decide what we're doing when we get back to the village.”

Aaron nodded. “Right. I've been thinking but... I don't know. I don't want my Mum on her own with him but... the thought of living there with him, knowing what he's after. I'm bricking it Robert. I don't think I can do it.” He bit his lip.

“I know. I was thinking about it before, and well, I did have an idea, not sure whether you'll go for it though.” Robert replied.

“What is it?”

“Your Mum... she still thinks we're back together, right?” Robert asked.

“Yeah. I tried telling her but she's convinced I'm lying to her again, especially since she thinks we were together somewhere when I was in hospital.”

“Right. That makes things a bit easier then. Your Mum's moved Gordon in, so my thinking was you retaliate by... moving me in.” Robert paused. “That way... you can keep an eye on your Mum, and I can keep you safe. He can't get at you if I'm there, and he knows that I know what he's done so he'd be stupid to try something.”

Aaron thought about it. “It sounds okay in theory, but... I can't see this going down well with my Mum, and it is still her pub.”

“I thought about that too. The pub, it's still half Diane's so I can just say that it's getting awkward living at Vic's, that I feel like I'm getting in the way and since we're back together...” He shrugged. “Can't really see her saying no, I'll even do some shifts behind the bar, which will go down well with Doug, he's forever going on at her about taking it easy and she's always ignoring him.”

Aaron snorted. “You, behind the bar? That I'd like to see.”

“Hey, I can do bar work!”

“You've got this all worked out, haven't you?”

Robert nodded. “You know me, I'm good with plans.” He grinned. “I promised I'd keep you safe, and I'm going to do that.” He sounded so determined Aaron couldn't help but believe him. “I move in to the pub, you can keep your Mum safe and I keep you safe. Then we can work on getting rid of Gordon, for good. Win-win.” He paused. “Plus, who knows what your Mum's told him about me, he might not take much shifting after all.”

“Okay.” Aaron agreed.

“We'll have to act like we're back in a proper relationship though Aaron. That means me sleeping in your bed, touching you, kissing and that sort of thing. Your Mum, everyone will find it odd if we're supposed to be back together and in love and all that if we're sitting six feet apart and never touch.” Robert peered at Aaron. “Is that alright? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It depends what you mean by kissing and touching... I don't mind you sleeping in my bed, I think I'd feel better if you were there, might actually sleep but you know-”

“I know you aren't a big fan of PDA, I know that.” Robert interrupted. “I mean, a peck on the cheek, putting my arm around your shoulders, that sort of thing. Not snogging your face off in the middle of the pub.” He grinned. “As much as I might want to, I don't want to get punched in the face.”

Aaron snorted. “Keep the snogging each others faces off for when we're alone, eh?”

“Yeah.” Robert said. “If you want to, that is.” He added coyly. “So, is that what we're going to do?”

Aaron looked out of the windscreen, then back at Robert. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “This isn't going to go down well, but we'll try.”

Robert reached over and placed a hand on Aaron's. “It'll be okay.” He squeezed gently, before moving back and starting the car.

*

Robert parked behind the Woolpack. Turning the car off, he glanced across at Aaron, who was staring at the pub nervously.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just... the last time I was in there... it didn't end so well.” He bit his lip. “I don't know if I can face her, the way she looked at me...” He trailed off and tipped his head back against the headrest.

Robert gripped Aaron's arm lightly. “Hey, I'll be right there okay? Nothing bad's going to happen to you, and if it gets too much we'll just go, we'll work out another way to get rid of him, alright?”

Aaron turned his head to look at Robert. He sighed. “Okay. Let's get this over with,” he said, resigned. Unclipping his seatbelt, he got out of the car, closely followed by Robert. He looked at the back of the pub one more time before they headed for the back door together.

*

Predictably, Chas didn't react well.

“No way! He is not living here.” She yelled.

“Fine, well I'm moving out then.” Aaron yelled back. Robert stood awkwardly at his side, near to the door that led to the pub stairs. Chas was on the opposite side of the sofa, Gordon standing silently next to her and both Diane and Doug were hovering near the other door, clearly trying to decide whether a cup of tea was worth the risk. Either that, or worried about potential bloodshed. Robert couldn't decide.

“You can't! Aaron, you can't make amends with your Dad if you aren't even living here!” Chas shouted, worry starting to colour her voice.

Aaron shrugged. “You want me to stay here, then-” He said quietly, before pointing at Robert. “He stays too.”

“Aaron...” She whined.

“You knew I didn't want him here,” he said, pointing at Gordon. “But you're letting him stay anyway.”

“That's different!”

“No, it isn't Mum. Either Robert stays, or I go. Up to you.” Aaron stood his ground. Robert shuffled from foot to foot behind her, the awkward atmosphere increasing by the second. Doug and Diane were still hovering by the door. Chas sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

“Why do you always make things hard?” She said, the shouting having finally stopped. “Why does he even want to move in anyway? You've only been back with him for a couple of weeks.”

Sensing Aaron's hesitation, Robert answered for him. “It's starting to get a bit awkward for me, over the road. Vic and Adam... I feel like I'm getting in their way, stopping them from getting on with married life. I mentioned it to Aaron and he offered for me to move in here.” Robert broke off, before deciding to try to appeal to Chas' inner sense of well... sense. “Look, I'll do some shifts behind the bar, change barrels, whatever you want okay?”

Chas huffed. “We'll see,” she said. “I'm only doing this because if I don't Aaron will move out, and I don't want that to happen. It doesn't in any way mean I like you.”

“Fair enough.”

Diane and Doug gave up waiting beside the door and left them to it, closing the door softly behind them. Gordon was still standing quietly beside Chas. Robert couldn't work out what the look on his face meant, but Aaron seemed to be getting more than a little agitated. Robert placed his arm around the younger man's shoulders and he could see the reaction in Gordon instantly. The other man tensed up minutely, and started watching Robert like a hawk. Sensing Aaron getting more upset, even if he was trying not to show it, Robert made his excuses and led the younger man away.

“Right, c'mon, we'll go to Vic's, see about packing some of my stuff, yeah?” Robert asked the younger man. Aaron nodded, and they left the room.

*

As soon as the back door closed behind Aaron and Robert, Chas breathed out slowly before letting out a muffled screech between her fingers. Gordon immediately went to see what was wrong, guiding her to a chair and crouching down in front of her to find out.

“What's wrong sweetheart?” He asked what was expected of him, but deep down he was more preoccupied with the news that Robert was moving in, and hampering his efforts to get close to Aaron again.

“I don't want him living here.” She stated. “He's bad news, especially where Aaron's concerned and I don't want that man anywhere near him.” She was getting upset. “I tried so hard for so long to keep them apart and now look...” She wiped a few tears away with the back of her hand.

Gordon stood up and moved towards the window. Staring through it, he calmly responded to Chas. “Don't you worry sweetheart, I'll sort it all out. I'll get rid of Robert, then it'll just be me and Aaron,” he paused for a moment, before adding, “And you, of course. I'll sort it sweetheart, Don't you worry about that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I got caught up with my other fic, then this chapter proved very very awkward to write. It is almost 5k in length though, if that makes up for it!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos too! It means so much, please keep telling me what you think. :)
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: general Gordon creepiness, some rape references. If you've made it this far you'll be fine. :D

“So... you's two are back together then?” Victoria asked. Robert was digging DVD's out of the sideboard in the living room of Vic's house. “Only when me and Diane tried to get the answer out of you last week, you wouldn't say.”

Robert emerged backwards from the cupboard, a couple of disc boxes clutched in his hand. Aaron was upstairs, Robert had entrusted him with emptying his wardrobe out. Knowing Aaron though, Robert would be ironing everything later. He sighed and looked at his sister. “Fine, yes, we're back together.” He said, exasperated. Vic had been watching him since he'd arrived home half an hour earlier with Aaron in tow. The knowing look on her face was both endearing and frustrating, and not something Robert really wanted to deal with right now. He had other problems.

“So-” She started, but Robert stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Vic, can we talk about this later? Only...” He waved his hand vaguely at the ceiling. Victoria scowled at him, but let it go. He knew she would be on his back again later about the whole thing, but he would just have to think of another way of fobbing her off. Squeezing her shoulder lightly, he smiled at her then made his way back upstairs.

*

Aaron was carefully folding one of Robert's shirts when he heard a cough behind him. Jumping slightly, he turned quickly to see Robert watching him with... was that a fond smile?

“What?”

Robert shook his head. “You. Folding my shirts up.”

“What, did you think I was going to stuff them all in a box or summat?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

Robert twisted his head slightly to the side. “Mmm... yeah, to be honest. Didn't think folding up was really your thing.”

Aaron looked down at the shirt in his hands. “Yeah well... it's not. Just... didn't want to deal with your grumpiness if I creased something, that's all.” He looked down, face reddening. Robert walked over to him. Dropping the DVD boxes on the bed next to the open suitcase, he wrapped his arms around Aaron, dropping a light kiss in his hair.

“Thank you,” he murmured. Aaron leant into him for a moment, before pulling away. Robert let him, then looked at his almost empty wardrobe. “Almost done? That didn't take too long.”

“Yeah, you don't seem to have as much stuff as I thought you did.” Aaron said, zipping up the suitcase.

“Yeah... Chrissie burned quite a bit of what I hadn't got when she first chucked me out. Managed to rescue some of it but she got pretty mad and took it out on my stuff.” He paused, seeing the look on Aaron's face. “I deserved it. Should have been honest with her from the start. Like I said... would have saved a lot of hassle and pain for everyone that way.”

Aaron didn't say anything, but the look on his face said he agreed with Robert. “I'm going to take this downstairs,” he said. “Back in a minute.”

*

Robert watched as Aaron picked up the large suitcase and left the room. Checking his wardrobe was in fact, empty, he closed the doors and began checking the rest of the room. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned, thinking it was Aaron.

It was Vic, again. Robert sighed. “What? I told you we'd talk later, Vic.”

His sister gave him that look, the one that meant she wasn't taking any of Robert's excuses. “Something's wrong, isn't it?” she asked.

Robert looked at her in confusion. “Huh?”

“With Aaron,” she elaborated. “You two were hardly speaking to each other, then Chas gets back with his Dad, you all but disappear for three days, he does disappear for that long and all you would say was that he was with you and it wasn't planned? That was the week before last Robert, now you're moving into the pub with him? I wasn't born yesterday, something's not right with this. Talk to me.”

Robert sighed. Why did Vic have to be so damn perceptive? It was one of the things he both loved about his sister, and found incredibly annoying at the same time. He thought for a minute. “I can't say.”

“So, there is something wrong then?” She said.

Robert looked up at the ceiling, then back at Victoria. “I'm handling it, alright? Can we just leave it at that?” Vic's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to speak again but he interrupted her before she could. “Vic, please. Leave it, yeah?”

She nodded. “Okay...”

“And don't tell Adam, okay? He'll only start asking Aaron questions, and he doesn't need to. It's fine, I'm sorting it. Trust me, yeah?” He looked into her eyes, silently begging her to just let it drop.

“I don't like lying to him... but if you promise you're sorting it, whatever it is...”

“I am!”

“Okay. I won't say anything to Adam.” She wasn't happy about it he could tell, but he knew she meant what she said. “Just do me a favour, yeah?”

“What?”

“If anyone asks, you and Adam are liking having the house back to yourselves again, just the two of you, okay?”

She raised her eyebrows, but nodded, just as Aaron came back into the room. He looked between them in confusion.

“Something wrong?” He asked. Both Victoria and Robert shook their heads, and he looked between them with curiosity. Vic made her excuses and left the two of them alone. Aaron looked at the door, then at Robert. “Okay... what did I do?”

“Nothing.” Robert was quick to reassure the younger man. Aaron didn't look convinced and Robert had promised himself he wouldn't lie to Aaron any more. “Vic.. she knows something's a bit odd about us moving in together so quickly. As she just said, just over a week ago we were barely speaking to each other, let alone back together.”

“Right...” Aaron shuffled nervously. “You didn't tell her, did you?” He looked worried.

“No, of course I didn't! I promised. She knows something's up with you though, worked that bit out herself and I couldn't deny it. I told her I was sorting it though, and made her promise not to say anything to Adam, so it'll be fine. She's even going to back up my story about feeling awkward living here so that's even better for us.” He looked at Aaron. “It's going to be fine Aaron. Promise.”

Aaron bit his lip. Robert knew he still wasn't convinced, but he didn't know what else to say. Aaron was still in such a bad place mentally, Robert knew he had to get rid of Gordon.

Sooner rather than later.

*

Robert dumped the last of the boxes on the floor in the Woolpack back room with a soft thump. Chas was watching him from the dining table, where she sat with a cup of tea. Doug and Diane were looking after the bar, Aaron had just taken Robert's large suitcase upstairs and Gordon was nowhere to be seen. Robert stretched his arms, leather jacket pulling slightly on his shoulders.

“Happy now?”

Robert looked at the dark haired woman. “What, that I'm not going to be walking in on Adam having a shower at least twice a week anymore?” He thought about it. “Yeah, I am.” He smirked.

Chas scoffed. “That you've wheedled your way back into Aaron's life. I don't know what lies you've fed him to get him to agree to this, but it won't last.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “I haven't lied to him Chas. Like I said earlier, I mentioned that it was getting a bit awkward over the road to Aaron, and he offered. No lies, no wheedling as you put it.”

Chas shook her head. “He's only doing this because he hates his Dad, that's all it is. I can't even understand why he hates him so much, he was practically begging to go back and live there when Gordon chucked him out all those years ago.” She sighed. “He's using you Robert. Maybe you haven't lied to him, maybe it is awkward over at Victoria's but he's just using you to get one over on me.”

Robert swallowed. How could Chas be so blind? She couldn't see the problem when it was right in front of her nose. “I'm going upstairs,” he said, choosing not to respond to Chas' dig, instead grabbing the box he'd just brought in and heading for Aaron's room.

*

Aaron was moving things around in his chest of drawers when Robert entered his room. _Their_ room now, he corrected himself. That sounded quite nice in his head. Pity it might not last, but he could hope.

“Just clearing some space,” Aaron said, glancing up at the blond. Some of Robert's clothes were already hanging in Aaron's wardrobe, he could see but the rest were split between Aaron's bed and the suitcase, lying open on the floor. “Shouldn't be too hard to fit all this in, you really don't have as many clothes as I was expecting.”

Robert watched him silently as he worked for a few minutes. Finally realising something was up, Aaron turned. “What's wrong?” He asked. “You haven't changed your mind, have you?” He looked concerned.

“No, no,” Robert replied, finally moving and dropping the box on top of the other two. There was only the large suitcase, three boxes, some suit bags and his other leather jacket lying on top of it all. Aaron was right, he really didn't have that much stuff now. “Just your Mum, that's all.”

Aaron closed his eyes. “What's she done now?” He said, opening one and peering at Robert.

“Just something she said.”

“What?” Aaron bit his lip.

“She er... you know what, it doesn't matter.” Robert tried.

“Robert...” Aaron warned. “Don't do this, don't start lying to me again.”

Robert sighed. “She said that she couldn't understand why you hate your Dad, when apparently you pretty much begged to go back to him when he was chucking you out after you hit Sandra.” He looked anywhere but at Aaron.

Aaron moved and sat on the bed, hard. He shook his head slightly. “I...”

“You don't have to explain, it's fine.” Robert said.

“No, no. She's right, I did pretty much beg to go back and live there, it's true.”

“Why?”

“I dunno. It would have looked odd if I didn't, if I was too happy to get away from him? She wasn't the greatest at being a Mum back then, but she wasn't stupid. I hadn't seen her for years, I was supposedly happy living with him, it would be pretty weird if all of a sudden I wanted to be away from him. She would have asked questions, questions I didn't want to answer. I didn't think he actually would have, but I had to make it look real.”

“What if he had took you back in though?” Robert asked.

“Trust me, I wasn't planning on staying there if he had. I would have gone upstairs and climbed straight out of the window if I had to. I had to make out like there was nothing wrong though, he always told me that. No-one could suspect what he was doing, or else.”

Robert sat next to Aaron on the end of the bed. Putting an arm around him, he spoke softly. “I'm sorry.”

“What for?” Aaron looked up at him. “Not your fault. Got my own back anyway,” he finished, corners of his mouth tilting up. At Robert's enquiring look, he continued. “Trashed his office. Smashed the whole lot up. Hurt myself a bit in the process, cut my hand but it was worth it. He'd already thrown me out, said he wanted nothing more to do with me and I knew he couldn't touch me. I wanted to hurt him and I did, knowing he couldn't do a damn thing in return.” He smiled.

Robert squeezed his shoulder. “Look, I'm going to see what I can do to get rid of Gordon as soon as I can, yeah? Sooner the better.” He gave Aaron the soft smile reserved just for him. “The quicker I get him the hell away from you, the better off we'll all be.”

Aaron nodded, leaning into Robert's warmth. “Got any ideas for that?” He enquired.

“A couple, yeah.” Robert replied. Aaron glanced up at him, curious. “I think we need to wind him up. If we can get him to lash out, hit something... your Mum isn't going to want him around if she sees he's violent, will she? It's the cleanest way I can think of to get rid of him, getting your Mum to give him the boot. That way there's less questions and she's not going to kick off either, which she would if he were to suddenly leave.”

*

Aaron thought about it. It was a good plan, but like most of Robert's schemes there was one big potential pitfall. “How can we know he's going to punch a wall or something? He might hit a person instead.” _He might hit_ me, was the thought going through Aaron's head.

Robert couldn't argue with him. “Yeah, that is a possibility but hopefully it won't come to that. If it does... well, I'll take a beating if I have to, if it gets rid of him.”

Aaron jerked his head towards Robert properly. “You can't do that!” He whispered loudly, mindful of Chas downstairs.

“I can, and I will if I have to.” Robert stated. “Look, I don't think it'll take much to get a reaction out of him. To be honest, I think him just seeing the two of us together, out and back here might just be enough to set him off. Trust me?”

Aaron wondered sometimes why he trusted Robert quite so much, but he nodded in agreement anyway. “Just be careful, yeah? I don't want you getting hurt.”

“I'll try,” Robert said. Aaron didn't believe him for a second, but it wasn't the time to push the older man. He decided he would just have to keep an eye on the blond instead, hopefully keep him from doing something too stupid.

“Right, come on,” Robert said, standing up. “These boxes aren't going to empty themselves.”

*

The two men walked into the living room of the pub a while later. Robert's stuff was all arranged in Aaron's room, and they had decided they needed a pint to reward themselves for a job well done.

Aaron entered the room first, Robert close behind him, both smiling. Aaron came to a sudden halt in the middle of the room and Robert almost walked into him, stopping himself just in time. The reason for Aaron's sudden halt soon became apparent.

Gordon was standing next to Chas at the table, watching the two men. Robert took Aaron's pause as an opportunity, and came up close behind the younger man, wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist and tugging him back against his chest. Resting his chin on Aaron's shoulder, he pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck before looking at the room's other occupants.

Chas spoke first. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she eyed her son. “All unpacked then?”

Robert could tell by her tone she was only saying it to keep the peace. Aaron nodded, slightly stiff in Robert's arms. Robert squeezed Aaron gently before talking himself. “Yep. All sorted Chas.”

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably before turning to Gordon. “Right. I need to go to the cash and carry. Can you give me a hand?” She said pointedly, jerking her head towards the door. Gordon tore his eyes away from Robert and Aaron.

“Sorry?” He hadn't been listening to her.

“Cash and carry?” She said again, clearly frustrated. “Give me a hand?” She was short with him as she got up and grabbed her coat from the back of the sofa.

“Sure sweetheart, no problem.” He replied, smiling at her. Robert saw Chas instantly forgive him and seethed. How could she not see what he was like? He watched her smile back, and he kissed her softly on the cheek before they left through the bar. As soon as the door closed, Aaron pulled away from him, turning towards him, looking affronted.

*

Aaron looked Robert up and down, wondering why after everything that had happened that morning, everything they'd said about PDA, Robert agreeing to make it look like they were together, but not all over him... then he's grabbing at him and slobbering all over him in front of his parents? This wasn't what they'd agreed on... or what he'd agreed to at least.

He took a step back away from Robert. “What was that?” He whispered angrily, aware that Chas and Gordon may not be out of earshot just yet, and even if they were, it was just after lunch and the pub was open. Anyone could overhear if he started shouting.

“Aaron-”

“Don't 'Aaron' me, you said just this morning, an arm around my shoulders, a peck on the cheek. Not slobbering all over me!” He was breathing hard. “Not in front of him!” He looked at the floor, jerking as Robert's hands came up to rest on his shoulders. “You lied to me again! You said you wouldn't do this!”

“Hey, look at me.” Robert asked gently.

Aaron defied him for a moment, upset, then Robert moved one hand to tip his chin up, and he looked at the older man's face.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Why did you do it then?” Aaron demanded.

“Didn't you see the look on his face?” Robert asked. Aaron shook his head. He'd been too focused on his Mum to pay even the slightest bit of attention to Gordon. Robert smiled. “He wasn't happy. If looks could kill...” he trailed off. “He didn't like my hands all over you, that's for sure.”

Aaron shuddered. He was wondering whether agreeing to Robert's plan was maybe not the best idea after all. But... he had to protect his Mum. He had to.

“He doesn't like it, and he'll only take it for so long before he snaps Aaron. Just bear with me, yeah? The way he reacted there... I really don't think it's going to be long before we get rid of him.” Robert was trying to reassure him, he knew. He didn't have to like it though. Robert moved his hand back to Aaron's shoulder. “He won't hurt you, I promise. I'm not going to let him, and you won't be on your own with him, I'm not going to let that happen. I know I've let you down in the past, I know I've lied to you before, but I'm not that man anymore, okay? You don't need to worry Aaron.”

He said it with such conviction Aaron found it difficult not to believe him. He nodded, moving away from Robert to rub the back of his neck. “Pint?” He offered. He wanted to think about something else for a while.

Robert nodded. “Go on then, we can grab something to eat too. I need to see Diane anyway, didn't get the chance to speak to her earlier with all of your Mum's shouting.” He joked. “I think half the village probably heard her.”

“Don't remind me,” Aaron replied, leading the way through to the bar.

*

It was past midnight. Robert was lying on his side in Aaron's bed, the younger man curled against his chest, head tucked under Robert's chin, hands resting gently against Robert with the older man's arm laying across his waist. By mutual agreement, both were wearing t-shirts and long pants even though Robert preferred to sleep in boxers. He wanted to make Aaron feel as comfortable as possible though, and Aaron's quiet admission that Robert helped him feel safe enough to sleep was more than enough to make the older man agree to wear more clothing, something he was distinctly not used to when he and Aaron were alone.

Times had changed though, and these days he was more than happy to be Aaron's protector, Aaron's confidant, Aaron's... everything. He loved the younger man more than anything, he just wished he'd been able to admit that earlier. That would always be something he regretted.

He held Aaron closer in his arms, dozing off himself in the quiet of the darkened room.

Neither man noticed, sleeping as they were in each others arms, when the door opened silently.

A shaft of light spilled across the floor from the landing before it was interrupted by a tall shadow. Dark eyes glinted in the half-light, silently watching the two men as they slept. Top lip was pulled into mouth by sharp teeth, before the shadow turned away.

Gordon closed the door just as silently as he had opened it, padding away across the landing.

*

The following day, Robert was helping Diane behind the bar. He didn't want Chas to think that he wasn't pulling his weight, and while his main priority was to keep Aaron safe, the opportunity to help his step-mother out had arisen when Gordon had taken Chas into town for lunch and Aaron had decided to go for a walk. Robert had offered to go too, but like Aaron had told him, they couldn't be joined at the hip, it would drive them both up the wall. They just weren't that type of person, and as it was the middle of the day and Gordon had gone off elsewhere, Robert hadn't pushed.

He'd been serving punters mostly by himself for about an hour, having insisted that if Diane wanted to be out front of house, she had to do it sitting down at the end of the bar, as she was still weak and needed as much rest as she could get. She'd argued of course, but he'd managed to successfully talk her round and she was now sitting comfortably on a bar stool with an orange juice, watching him work.

He was so lost in the routine of taking orders and serving that he was startled by the sudden hand on his shoulder. Turning quickly, he was surprised to see it was Gordon. He and Chas weren't supposed to be back for a while yet, or so he'd thought. Spying Chas talking to Diane, he looked the older man in the eye.

“Can I have a word?” Gordon said quietly. His voice said not to argue, but Robert was never one to be told what to do by just anyone.

“I'm busy, can't it wait?”

“Not really, no.” Gordon's face was expressionless.

Robert sighed, frustrated. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd first thought. “Yeah well, it'll have to. I'm helping Diane out.”

“Chas can watch the bar for a minute, can't you love?” Gordon replied, louder this time so Chas could hear him. The dark haired woman looked up, confused for a second then agreed.

“Yeah, course I can,” she said, moving behind the bar properly.

“See? Now, a word. In the back.” Gordon commanded, heading for the back room. Robert didn't have any choice but to follow him, making a scene was not what he wanted to achieve.

He trailed Gordon through the back room of the pub and to the hallway. Gordon pulled the door to the living room closed, they stopped at the foot of the stairs and Robert gestured with his hand for Gordon to get on with it. “What have you dragged me back here for then?”

“I don't want you here.” Gordon stated.

Robert shrugged. “That's nothing new. Not really up to you though, is it?” He said. “Aaron wants me here.”

Gordon scoffed. “Aaron doesn't know what he wants.” He replied. “Chas doesn't want you here either. Specifically asked if I could get rid of you.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Aaron can make his own decisions. As for Chas... did she now?” He couldn't help himself. “Wonder if she'd feel the same knowing what you are?”

Gordon narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

“We both know what I mean by that Gordon.” Robert said darkly.

Gordon pulled a face. “Look. Neither me nor Chas want you living here, so you're going to pack your bags and get lost, preferably as far away from here as possible.” He threatened.

Robert snorted. “I go... Aaron goes too. He really wasn't joking yesterday.”

“Aaron's going nowhere. Chas is vulnerable right now, she needs him here.”

“Chas is fine. You on the other hand... you just want Aaron here so you can get at him.” Robert leaned in close to the older man's face and whispered. “Don't deny it. Aaron told me what you did the other day, and I've seen the way you look at him.”

“Don't know what you mean.” Gordon tried to deny it, but he was stepping back towards the wall as Robert continued to advance. He was backing himself into a corner, literally and figuratively and Robert was determined to keep pushing.

“So, you didn't threaten to, what was it... take him upstairs for a 'private conversation', was it?” Robert said, barely restraining his anger. “You're sick.”

“That wasn't what he thought it was.” Gordon backtracked.

“Oh, and what was it then?” Robert asked, face a picture of interest. “Only you started raping him when he was eight years old, continued off and on until he was nearly seventeen, getting more and more violent with him, then you had him all but pinned to the sofa the other day, but all of that's a misunderstanding, is it?” Robert said, incredulous. His face shifted, eyes darkening. “I don't think so.”

Gordon was almost flat against the wall now. Robert hadn't realised he was still advancing on the other man, hadn't realised he had his fist clenched in Gordon's shirt either, but he did. Gordon opened his mouth to speak, but Robert stopped him.

“Whatever it is, I'm not interested,” he said. “This is how it's going to go. You're going to phone your builder mates and get them to fix that collapsed ceiling of yours pronto, then you're going to leave this village and never come back.” He raised a hand, and Gordon's mouth snapped shut. Robert leaned in even closer, his face mere inches away from the other man's. “And if you touch one hair on Aaron's head, if you look at him the wrong way, if you even _think_ about him the wrong way, I will kill you.” Robert whispered. “Do you understand me?” Their faces were so close Robert could count each of Gordon's eyelashes.

Gordon smiled. “Don't you think these things through?” He laughed. “Because the police are going to let someone be murdered and not investigate?” He leaned in to Robert this time. “They'll work it out, and then you'll be in a fair bit of trouble yourself, won't you?”

Robert's lips turned up at the corners, just a little. “Who said anything about murder?” He replied. “Accidents happen all the time, after all. I'm sure Chas would be suitably upset, but... she'd get over it. No-one else really cares.” He pulled back and gave Gordon his biggest smug grin. He pulled back, and Gordon moved away from the wall. Robert stared him down, and the other man moved to head up the stairs.

Robert smiled, properly this time. He was glad Gordon had some sense. Hitmen didn't come cheap after all.

He watched Gordon disappear out of sight as he went around the top of the stairs, turning himself to go back through to the pub via the living room. Reaching for the handle, he opened the door and made to step through it, only to be brought up short.

Aaron was standing in the Woolpack back room, just on the opposite side to the door for the staircase, and by the look on his face...

He'd heard every word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the massive delay in this chapter! I got a bit stuck, then stuff happened then Christmas happened and... yeah. BUT. I am hopefully back on track with it now, and that should never happen again.
> 
> Please let me know if you're still reading this (I hope so!). Encouragement via comments is food for plot bunnies after all. :)

Leaning back against the wooden railing of the footbridge over the river, Aaron listened to the ringing tone in his ear. He was just about to give up, when the phone was finally answered.

_“Aaron?”_

“Ed, hi.” Aaron heard Ed sigh on the other end of the phone and hurried to explain himself. “Please don't hang up. I'm sorry, alright? I should have rang you sooner.”

_“Aaron... you told me you needed somewhere to go, I said yes, you never turned up and all I got was a text three days later saying you weren't coming. Yeah, you should have phoned me sooner. What happened?”_

Aaron bit his lip. He knew he owed Ed an explanation, the other man had offered him a place to stay after everything, he just wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell the other man. “It's erm... it was complicated.” He winced, waiting for Ed's response.

_“Usually is with you.”_ Ed replied, more resigned than frustrated. _“Were you... were you cutting again?”_ He asked, bluntly.

Aaron sighed. “Yeah.” No point lying about it. Ed was silent for a moment on the other end of the line, and Aaron frowned.

_“Are you still doing it, or have you got help?”_

“I've stopped. Didn't have much choice, really.”

_“What happened?”_

“I er... I ended up in hospital.” Aaron heard Ed's sigh of frustration.

_“Tell me.”_

One thing Aaron had always liked about Ed was his bluntness. He was always straight to the point, a bit like Robert was with him really. “I wasn't coping with... with something. Ended up with sepsis, collapsed on the day I rang you, the day I texted was the day I got back from hospital.”

_“Right... you're okay now though?”_ Ed sounded concerned, which surprised Aaron.

“Yeah, got to hospital in time, no long term effects they said.”

_“Is your Mum helping you?”_

“She... she doesn't know. About any of it.”

_“Aaron...”_

“It's complicated. I told you. I can't... I can't tell her, alright?”

Ed sighed again. _“Please tell me you aren't doing this on your own.”_

“I'm not, promise. My er... my...” Aaron paused. How to describe Robert... “My ex, he's helping me.”

_“Your ex? Is that a good idea?”_

“You're my ex too Ed, you were going to help me.”

_“Point taken. So... who is this ex then? Or is he complicated too?”_

Aaron pursed his lips. Ed wasn't going to be fobbed off, he was going to have to say something. Complicated though... that was an understatement when it came to him and Robert. “Yeah... it's complicated, sorry.” He paused. “Robert, that's his name.”

_“Right. Well he must still care about you, this Robert, if he's helping you now, so it didn't end badly, no?”_

Aaron blew out a breath. “Erm. It did. Kind of. Er... it was an affair.” He blurted.

_“An affair? Didn't think you were the type Aaron, I have to say.”_

“Neither did I, until I met him.”

_“Ah. One of those can't help yourself ones, is he? So, how long was he cheating on his boyfriend, or husband or whatever with you?”_

“Fiancée, then wife, actually.”

Silence, for a few seconds as Ed processed that information. _“You really do like complicated, don't you?”_

Aaron snorted. “Wouldn't say I like it Ed, it just... seems to find me.” He looked up, seeing a dog running around by the cricket pavilion. “We were having an affair for nearly eight months, on and off. It ended, finally... when he wound me up that much I stood in his kitchen and screamed it in his wife's face.” Aaron winced.

_“So... pretty calm then, all things considered?”_ The sarcasm was evident. Aaron chuckled. _“Is he still with the wife?”_

“Nah, she threw him out, wants a divorce as soon as she can file for one.” Aaron slid down the railings until he was sat down, turning to let his legs dangle freely towards the river. “He says he still loves me, and I want to believe him but... I don't even know why I'm telling you this, after the way I was when we broke up.”

_“Just because we drifted apart for reasons I'm still not sure I understand Aaron, doesn't mean I don't care about you. Go on, what's the problem?”_

Aaron rested his chin in his free hand. “I want to believe him, I really do... it's hardly the first time he's said it to me, he said it quite a lot during the er... during the affair but he wouldn't leave her for me, even after she found out he fought to get her back so hard. I know he was in denial, he wasn't out and it was hard for him, but... am I overthinking this?”

_“How long is it since it all came out?”_

“Six months.”

_“And how long is it since he stopped chasing the wife?”_

Aaron had to think about that one. “Er... about five, maybe? He er... he ended up in hospital himself a few months ago,” Aaron decided against going into more detail, the story was complicated enough already without adding the shooting, prison, PTSD and everything else into it. “After he got out he didn't seem to be interested in her, as far as I could tell. I wasn't really talking to him at first.”

_“Right... has he been with anyone else, do you know?”_

Aaron shook his head, then remembered Ed couldn't actually see him. “No. He told me that I'm the last person he slept with the other day.”

_“It must be love then.”_ Ed chuckled down the phone. _“Look Aaron, I've never met the guy so I can't judge, but coming out, the way you said? It can't have been easy for him. If he's telling the truth about not going with anyone else, even with you not wanting anything to do with him then... he must really feel something for you. You want my advice?”_

“Go on...”

_“Give him a chance, if that's what you want. You never know, he might just surprise you. And... if not... you can always come stay here, if you need somewhere to hide.”_

Aaron smiled. “Thanks Ed. I mean it.”

_“No problem. Stay safe, yeah?”_

“I'll try.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket, Aaron crossed his arms on the bridge railing and rested his chin on them, thinking. Ed was right, he knew that and the other man didn't know the half of what Robert had done, was willing to do for him. Wrapping himself around Aaron at night, using himself as a buffer between him and G- that man... moving into the Woolpack despite his Mum's clear hatred of him, just to keep Aaron safe. Pulling away from kisses all so he didn't rush into anything he wasn't sure of...

Robert loves him. He's realised that now. Robert really does.

Pushing himself upwards, Aaron makes his way back up towards the Woolpack. He'd left an hour earlier, safe in the knowledge that his Mum and Gordon had gone out for lunch in town, and he could safely (in Robert's eyes, at least) walk around the village. Aaron had tried telling the older man that Gordon was hardly going to attack him in broad daylight, but Robert wasn't willing to risk it. Aaron couldn't disagree with the fact there was a lot of wooded areas around that Gordon could drag him into if he wanted, even if he did privately think his father wouldn't dare, not now.

He'd also wanted a bit of space. Being around Robert, the safety he felt in the older man's presence was great and all, but sometimes he just wanted to be alone with his own thoughts, as bad as that sometimes was for him.

He wasn't going there again though. He was safe, and Robert knew what was going on, and nothing was going to happen to him-

He was so lost in his own head he walked straight into a khaki coat. Mumbling apologies, he moved to the side before glancing up.

Paddy. Great. He started to walk away from the man that he'd once considered his Dad, but was stopped when the other man grabbed his arm. Trying not to flinch, he turned to face Paddy.

“Aaron... you don't mind if we have a quick word, do you?” Paddy had always been quite softly spoken. It was such a relief, so much the opposite of his biological father Aaron had clung to it, once he'd realised Paddy would never hurt him. Not like that. He sighed, shrugged. Paddy, as always took it as a yes. “I heard you're back with Robert.”

No prizes for guessing where he'd got that from. “My Mum tell you, did she?”

“She's just worried about you. Not only are you back with him, you've moved him in to the pub!”

“What's it got to do with you?”

“I care about you Aaron... you know I do.” Paddy said, eyes soft. “He's bad news Aaron, you know that so why are you going there again?”

Instantly on the defensive, Aaron bit back, hard. “What's it to do with you?” He snapped. “Especially considering what you're up to at the moment,” he added the dig at the older man's current relationship with Leo's teaching assistant, of all things. “You're the last person who should be judging me. At least Robert was single!”

“Aaron...” Paddy tried.

“No Paddy. Sort your own mess out before you try wading into my life, yeah?” Aaron said bluntly, turning to walk away.

Paddy let him go unchallenged.

*

Walking back into the pub through the bar, Aaron was surprised to see his Mum back serving punters. Frowning, he went around to talk to her.

“You're back early,” he stated.

Chas nodded. “Yeah, place wasn't as good as the website made out so we left.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows. “Okay. Er... where's Robert?” Last he'd seen, the blond was minding the bar for Diane.

“Through the back, your Dad wanted a word with him.”

Panic starting to take hold in Aaron's belly, he turned and made his way quickly through to the back room without another word in his Mum's direction. Seeing no-one in the living room itself and with a cursory glance at the kitchen area, he headed for the door that lead to the stairs. Reaching out for the handle, he paused when he heard voices on the other side.

“Don't you think these things through?” Gordon. Laughing. “Because the police are going to let someone be murdered and not investigate?” A pause. “They'll work it out, and then you'll be in a fair bit of trouble yourself, won't you?”

Aaron frowned. What was Gordon on about?

“Who said anything about murder?” Robert now. “Accidents happen all the time, after all. I'm sure Chas would be suitably upset, but... she'd get over it. No-one else really cares.”

Aaron heard faint footsteps on the stairs, but was too shocked to move. Even when Robert opened the door, he didn't say anything, he simply looked at the older man in disgust and ran for the back door, heading for the car park.

*

“Aaron! Aaron, wait!” Robert shouted after the fleeing man. He'd chased Aaron out of the pub, through the carpark and down behind the cottages towards the deserted garage. Seeing Aaron slowing in front of him, he put on an extra burst of speed and caught up with the younger man, pulling him around the side of the garage building, out of sight from the cottages, and the road. “Just hang on a minute, yeah?”

“Why?” Aaron snapped. “I thought you'd changed Robert, but you haven't have you?”

“I have!”

Aaron scoffed. “No, you really haven't. I heard it all Robert, you threatening to have him killed?” He scrubbed at his face with his fists. “I thought you'd changed, I really did but... you...” He trailed off, eyes wet with tears. “I thought I could trust you but...” he scrunched his face up.

“You can!” Robert said firmly. “You didn't hear half of the conversation Aaron. Can I explain, at least?”

Aaron didn't look happy, but nodded anyway.

“Gordon was trying to get me to leave. Saying all sorts, he wanted me gone, your Mum wanted me out, all that. I just told him a few home truths, that's all.” Aaron raised his eyebrows. “I told him I knew what he'd done, and that he only wants to be at the pub so he can get at you,” Aaron flinched. Robert reached out gently and rubbed the younger man's arm. “I told him that wouldn't happen. Told him to get his house fixed ASAP and get out. Then yeah... I mentioned that if he touched you, looked at you, even thought about you in the wrong way I would kill him.” Aaron looked at him. “But I was lying! I wouldn't do that, I'm not that man anymore Aaron, I've told you that. But he doesn't need to know that, does he?”

Aaron made a small noise of agreement.

Robert continued. “God only knows what your Mum's said to him about me, nothing good probably so there's no harm is there? If he's scared about what I'll do to him, he won't go near you.” He took a breath. “I love you, Aaron, and I wouldn't do that because, despite everything he's put you through, everything he's done, I know you wouldn't want that. Please, believe me.”

Aaron nodded. “Fair enough, I see what you mean.” He leaned back to rest against the side wall of the garage, Robert standing in front of him. “Still can't understand why you love me though. I want to believe you, I really do but...” he sighed.

“But what?”

“I... I dunno, I just don't understand how anyone can love... this,” he finishes, waving a hand at himself. Robert's heart broke for Aaron. He knew this was all Gordon's fault, at least to start with, and wished he hadn't just promised not to harm the bastard. Instead, he stepped into Aaron's space and placed a hand on each of Aaron's arms, causing the younger man to look up at him properly.

“I didn't know what love was until I met you.” He said. Aaron frowned in confusion. “I had everything I thought I wanted, big house, beautiful fiancée, all that stuff... then I met you. You're the worst mistake I ever made Aaron, but do I regret kissing you that day? Would I take it back? Never. I regret a lot of things that happened, a lot of things that I did I wish had never happened but kissing you that day... never in a million years.”

“But...”

“I threw it all away Aaron. I threw everything away in the end because I realised I don't want that, I want you, and I'm past caring what people think, and before you say you don't deserve it, you do Aaron, you do.”

Aaron looked at the ground. “You really mean that?” He mumbled.

“Yeah, I do.” Robert paused. “People can think what they want, I've spent far too long denying that I love you, I'm not going to do it anymore.”

Aaron looked up again, smiled. “Sorry. I just... I'm all over the place at the minute.”

“It's alright, it's understandable.”

Aaron pushed away from the wall, pulled Robert in for a hug. They stood for a few minutes, arms wrapped tightly around each other, faces tucked into each others necks, just breathing one another in. Robert couldn't deny it felt good holding the younger man in his arms again, even knowing it had only been a few hours since they'd laid together in Aaron's bed, him holding the younger man against him so he would feel safe enough to sleep. He didn't think he would ever get tired of Aaron's presence.

They pulled away from each other then, still touching but looking into each others eyes. Robert took a chance and leaned in, pressing a light, chaste kiss on Aaron's lips. “Is this okay?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded, and they kissed again, Robert's hands sliding up from their previous resting place around Aaron's waist to settle on his neck, thumbs brushing against slightly longer than usual stubble. The younger man's hands remained on Robert's upper arms as the kiss deepened and Robert's tongue slid into Aaron's mouth.

Neither man was sure exactly how long they stood there kissing, but it had to have been long enough for Cain to come back from his lunch break as the sound of metal on metal caused them to jump apart like guilty teenagers. Eyeing each other, they laughed quietly and snuck around the back of the garage, avoiding Cain expertly as they headed back up towards the pub.

“So... I guess I can call you my proper boyfriend now, eh?” Robert asked as they walked past the back gardens of the cottages.

“Eh?” Aaron side-eyed him. “Proper boyfriend?”

Robert chuckled. “Well, we're currently fake boyfriends, aren't we?”

“True.”

“So...?”

Aaron tilted his head to the side. “Let me think about it and I'll get back to you,” he teased. Robert growled at him playfully. “Yeah yeah, course you can.” He added with a grin.

“No more acting then,” Robert continued, waggling his eyebrows. Aaron ducked his head, and the older man pulled him sideways into another kiss.

*

The next two weeks passed uneventfully. Nothing changed at the Woolpack, Aaron and Robert were still sharing a bed, and that was all it was, as Aaron didn't feel up to sex and Robert was more than willing to wait.

The kissing continued however. Anywhere and any chance they could, their lips were locked together. Diane had walked in on the two of them in the back room snogging on the sofa multiple times, giving an affectionate shake of the head each time. Chas however, wasn't so receptive. She wouldn't say anything directly, but the sighs, huffing and puffing she did whenever she caught them was evidence enough.

Gordon though...

Gordon was getting more and more enraged, Robert could tell. The older man had witnessed their making out on several occasions, and while he hid it quite well, Robert could see the possessiveness in Gordon's eyes, and it unnerved him.

Aaron was getting more confident. He wasn't as nervous and reluctant about PDA, although Robert didn't push him, Aaron was letting the older man tuck an arm around him in public, even on one occasion in the bar itself when it was moderately busy. Robert had been both surprised by that, and heartened when Aaron admitted afterwards that having Robert's arm around him helped him feel safe.

They'd replaced the broken coffee table in the back room, and had spent an eventful afternoon together working out how to put the new furniture together, an activity they had made a joint decision afterwards never to do again. Robert was a 'read the instructions carefully' man. Aaron... wasn't. It hadn't ended well, for them or the coffee table.

Doug had put the legs on the right way around in the end.

Now, it was gone midnight and they were just making their way upstairs for bed. A rowdy hen do had made it impossible to hear themselves think, let alone try to sleep on their first attempt, so they'd watched a film together downstairs while Chas and Diane dealt with the crowd, though Robert was sure he'd heard Chas on the karaoke herself at one point, he couldn't swear to it.

Closing the bedroom door, they moved to lay down on the bed, side by side. Aaron pulled Robert in for a kiss and the older man obliged, happy and content. The kiss deepened, and soon Robert found himself being rolled onto his back as Aaron climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. Aaron leaned down and they continued kissing until Robert pulled back, feeling himself harden in his pants.

“Sorry,” he said. Knowing that Aaron didn't want sex at the moment and getting his body to understand that too, especially when Aaron was lying on top of him snogging his face off, was impossible.

“S'alright.” Aaron replied. Licking his lips, Aaron trailed his hands down Robert's chest, heading for the waistband of his jogging bottoms. “This okay?” He asked, and at Robert's nod, moved a hand inside.

*

Gordon stood outside the door, listening to Robert's moans. He growled low in his throat, in anger as he listened to what he viewed as his, clearly pleasuring someone else.

He wouldn't stand for it.

Seething, he stalked across the landing and into his and Chas' room, closing the door firmly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Thank you for all of your comments, please keep them coming I'm always grateful. :)
> 
> Warning for Gordon being seriously creepy in this chapter, it's not an easy read and wasn't easy to write either.
> 
> For anyone wondering about Need You Now: Chapter 14 is currently being held hostage by the plot bunnies. Their carrot ransom demands are quite high, but as soon as I manage to collect enough I will get the chapter to you. :P
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

The following morning, Aaron and Robert were eating breakfast. Diane was dealing with a delivery out front with Doug, Chas was tidying the kitchen up and Gordon was nowhere to be seen.

Aaron was munching on the last piece of toast as Robert's phone buzzed with a text message. Picking it up, Robert frowned at the screen.

“What's wrong?” Aaron asked through a mouthful of toast. Robert eyed him, and Aaron swallowed quickly to give Robert a small grin. Robert couldn't be annoyed at his boyfriend's (that word was still a novelty) eating habits for long when he looked like that.

“Text from Chrissie. She wants me and my lawyer to meet her and her lawyer at eleven in Harrogate. Divorce stuff.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay, better get ready then, you'll have to leave soon.”

Robert looked doubtful. Lowering his voice, he leaned closer to Aaron. “I can't leave you here on your own, can I?” He glanced up at Chas, still clattering around in the kitchen cupboards. “I don't feel happy leaving you on your own with... him walking around.”

Aaron bit his lip. “I'll be fine. He won't try anything.” He whispered.

Robert raised an eyebrow. “No offence Aaron, but I don't believe that. He's obsessed with you, he's not right in the head.”

Aaron sighed. “I know that, but you can't ignore this meeting, you need to sort your divorce out Robert, then we can be together properly properly, you know?” Speaking at a normal volume, Robert saw Chas twist her head listening to them.

“I know...” Robert sighed. “Why don't you come with me then?” He offered. “We could go out for something to eat after?”

Aaron twisted his face. “I would love to... but I kinda promised Adam I'd help with a big scrap job today. I've been missing so much work I do owe him really, he's been covering...”

Robert opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the door opening as Gordon entered the room. The blond eyed the older man as he strode around the sofa, past the dining table to Chas who had finally finished her eavesdropping, or 'tidying' in the kitchen.

“Hiya sweetheart, I know we had plans today but the builders doing the work at my place just rang, they need me to sort a few things out. It's probably going to take all day, can we rearrange?”

Chas' face fell, but brightened quickly. “Sure, sure. Gotta get your house sorted, haven't you?”

Gordon grinned, pulling Chas in for a kiss. Robert wanted to throw up, Aaron looked down at his plate. “Course I do, sooner it's sorted sooner I can sell it and if you still want to, could buy Diane's share in this place like we talked about, move in proper, eh?”

Robert gritted his teeth. He saw Aaron flinch next to him and instinctively reached out, covering Aaron's left hand with his own and the younger man relaxed.

Chas smiled happily. “Sounds great. Go on then, go sort it out!” She shoved Gordon away playfully, and the older man left. Chas left soon after to set up the bar, and Aaron looked at Robert.

“See? He's gone, all day. I'll be fine. I'll be with Adam anyway. Go to your meeting, and then when you get back... maybe we could have a repeat of last night?” He licked his lips. Robert grinned at him.

“Oh, you liked that, did you?” It had been one-sided, but Aaron had seemed comfortable with the situation so Robert hadn't pushed him too far.

“Yeah... yeah I did.” He looked at Robert's lips, then back up to his eyes. “Maybe we could try going a bit further?” He suggested.

“Maybe we could...” Robert flirted. Aaron laughed, leaned in and their lips met. The kiss started out chaste, but deepened quickly and soon they were pulling apart panting. Aaron was blushing.

“You... you need to go to that meeting,” Aaron said, standing up. “We will... we will continue this later.”

“Promise?” Robert asked with a cheeky grin.

Aaron leaned down and kissed him again. “Promise.”

*

Aaron's breath misted the mid-February air as he walked up to the scrapyard. Thinking about the previous night, he smiled to himself. It had felt good, letting go, letting himself be intimate with Robert again. They'd been sharing a bed for weeks which was one thing, kissing was never something he'd felt uncomfortable with, not with Robert but he couldn't deny finally getting his hand back around Robert's dick... felt right. Like coming home. He'd missed sex with Robert, and even though he had refused the older man's attempts to reciprocate, he wanted more. Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, he turned through the gates and wandered over to Adam, hard at work already, pulling apart a knackered old Corsa.

Adam turned just before Aaron could tap him on the back of the head, catching Aaron's wrist. Grinning widely, he pulled Aaron into a tight hug. Pulling back, he smacked Aaron across the arm in jest.

“Finally decided to show your face then!” Aaron scowled at him, and Adam's grin grew wider. “Was beginning to think Robert had you chained to the bed or something, mate.” Turning back to the Corsa, he didn't see Aaron freeze.

“Sorry.” Aaron's voice was small. Adam turned back, frowned at him.

“I was joking! Lighten up, come on. What's up with ya?”

Aaron shook his head. Adam leaned against the bonnet of the half-scrapped car and Aaron moved next to him. “Just my Dad. He's wanting to buy Diane's half of the pub.”

Instantly serious, Adam ducked his head. “And you don't want him to?”

Aaron shook his head. “It's the last thing I want.” He sighed. “Not much I can do about it though, Mum won't listen to me and there's no other options.”

“Can Robert not afford it?”

“Not until his divorce comes through, and that's going to be months. Chrissie isn't gonna go easy on him, he might not even get a decent settlement.” Aaron looked down, kicking at the gravel with the toe of his work boot.

“I'm sorry mate. Maybe... maybe it won't be that bad?” Adam said. “Might be alright once you get used to him being around again.”

“That'll never happen,” Aaron replied darkly. “Gonna go get my gloves, give you a hand with this.” He shoved his body away from the rusty Corsa, and trudged across to the portacabin.

*

They'd finished the Corsa between them fairly quickly, then it was a toss up between sorting smaller items and paperwork. They'd flipped a coin for it, and Adam had lost, leaving Aaron in the warmth with a pen and a complaining Adam sorting through copper piping in the drizzle, muttering under his breath.

Aaron would offer him a cuppa but the last time he'd been outside, to get him to sign a form, Adam had threatened to hit him with one of the pipes. The joke about how cold it was out there probably wasn't the best idea, thinking about it.

Instead he watched his best mate from the window, ducking out of sight when Adam glanced his way. It was almost lunchtime when Adam finally stomped into the cabin. The rain had stopped half an hour earlier, but it was still cold out and the other man was rubbing his hands together as he nudged the cabin door shut with his foot.

“Right, skiver! I'm off to meet Vic, get something to eat somewhere warm.” Adam stripped off his hi-vis vest as he spoke. “Probably shouldn't ask this since you've been hiding in here all morning but you want to join us?”

“I've been working!” Aaron replied indignantly. Adam snorted, and Aaron glared at him. “Nah, I'll stop here, finish this paperwork off then I can do some actual work this afternoon, stop you moaning on.”

“All right lad, see you in a bit.” Adam said, and left.

*

Adam decided to walk down to the Woolpack, his car was parked at the yard but he would have to move quite a bit of scrap metal to get it out again. Heading out of the gates he turned right and almost walked straight into Gordon. Holding his hands out in front of himself, he stopped quickly.

“Sorry mate, didn't see you there.”

“It's alright, no harm done. Adam, isn't it?” The older man asked.

“Yeah yeah, Aaron's best mate and business partner, at your service.” He joked, and Gordon smiled at him.

“Aaron in?” Gordon asked, pointing towards the yard.

“Yeah yeah, he's doing paperwork, or supposed to be anyway.” Adam replied. “Didn't think there was enough to take this long but he always manages to drag it out for as long as possible when it's cold weather.”

Gordon chuckled. “That sounds like Aaron.” Adam nodded, started to move past. “Er...”

“Yeah?” Adam paused.

“Is he in by himself? Only I was hoping for a private word with him. Been a bit tense at home, want to sort it out you know, let him know where he stands with all of this.”

“Ah, yeah, he's on his own. Robert's in town for a divorce meeting so he won't be back till late, Jimmy, that's the guy that owns the haulage firm is out on a job, so he won't be back until tonight either and I'm off to get something to eat with the missus so... you've got a good hour, at least. That do?”

Gordon's face twisted into a smile. “Yeah, thank you Adam. That'll do nicely.”

*

Aaron squinted at the paperwork, wishing that he had taken Adam up on his offer after all. He might have ended up feeling like a third wheel, but at least it would have been out of this room. The numbers on the page were starting to blur into one, and he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his eyes. With his hands obscuring his vision, he heard the door to the cabin open before he saw it. Starting to laugh, he spoke.

“What did you forget, Adam?” He joked, only to sober quickly when he realised who it was. “What are you doing here?” He finished, standing up behind the desk.

Gordon closed the door and rested against it, watching Aaron. The younger man swallowed nervously. “Why are you here?” He asked again.

“Came to see you.”

“Yeah? Well you need to go, Adam will be back any minute.” Aaron lied.

Gordon smirked. “He won't be.” Moving away from the door, he began to approach Aaron, who took a step back. “Just spoke to him outside. He's gone for his lunch, going to be at least an hour, he said. No-one else is coming back anytime soon either, so we're all alone.” He was at the opposite side of Aaron's desk now, the only thing between them. Aaron's phone was lying on top of the paperwork, and he lunged for it, only for Gordon to snatch it first.

“Give me my phone!” Aaron demanded. Gordon ignored him, pushing Aaron's phone into his coat pocket. Aaron was breathing heavily, trying not to give into the panic. He looked down for a second, trying to think of a way out of this.

He couldn't. There was two doors into the cabin, neither of which he could get to without going past his father. Silently wishing for someone, anyone to come in, at this point he'd even take an armed robber, he backed up as Gordon moved closer, and soon found himself with his back against the wall, cornered.

“Let me go.” He said, struggling to keep his voice level.

Gordon tilted his head to the side, thinking. “Hmm... nah.” He grinned. Aaron shrunk into himself, pressed himself harder into the wall hoping it would swallow him up. He flinched as Gordon leaned in, placing a hand at either side of Aaron's head. Their faces were inches apart, and Aaron forced himself to hold Gordon's gaze. He wasn't going to give in. He couldn't.

“What you going to do?” Aaron asked. He knew full well just by the look on the other man's face, but the longer he kept Gordon talking, the more chance he had of escaping.

“I think you know.”

“You won't get away with it. Robert knows what you are, what you've done. You think I wouldn't tell him, you think he wouldn't find out?” Aaron steeled himself. “You hurt one hair on my head he'll kill you.”

Gordon scoffed. “You think I'm scared of blondie?” He shook his head. “You've got to be joking. Empty threats, that's all they are.” He sighed. “Wasn't as hard to get you on your own as I thought it would be. All I had to do was listen behind the door this morning and make up an excuse about my house so he'd leave ya. Now I've got you all to myself, finally.” He moved one hand towards Aaron's face, thumb stroking across his cheek. Aaron scrunched his face up, leaning as far away as he could but unable to distance himself from the unwanted touch.

“Get off me,” Aaron said through gritted teeth. Gordon didn't remove his hand, instead adjusting his grip to hold Aaron's head in place. “Let me go.” He was almost pleading now. He'd finally started to get his life back, started to move on and now, faced with the possibility of going through the same hell of his childhood again, he couldn't deal with it. He didn't want to have to.

Made to meet his captor's gaze, he stared Gordon down, a last act of defiance. He wouldn't give in. “You do anything to me, Robert will kill you, I promise you that. Any one of my family would, I'll tell them everything.”

“You won't.”

“What makes you think that?” Aaron asked. “Got some grand plan, have you?”

“Yeah, as it happens.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Go on then. Let's hear it. Tell me how you're going to stop me telling everyone just what you are.”

“Because if you do, I'll make sure blondie dies.”

Aaron's eyes widened. “You wouldn't.” He shook his head as best as he could in Gordon's grip. “Murder... you wouldn't.”

“Never said anything about murder... like your precious boyfriend told me... accidents happen.” White teeth flashed in an insane smile. “Might have to get rid of Chas too, be a shame but... needs must.” His grip tightened. “Get rid of both of them, persuade everyone that you've lost the plot, that you need help... get you away from here and then... then you'll be all mine again. Like it used to be.”

“No...” Aaron couldn't stop the tears tracking down his face. Gordon frowned, used his thumb to wipe them away.

“Don't cry... if you're good, if you let me do what I want then it'll all be fine. No-one needs to get hurt Aaron, they'll only get hurt if you're naughty, remember?” Gordon's voice was soothing, rhythmic, like he was talking to a child.

Aaron swallowed, nodded. Breathed in deeply. He had to protect Robert and his Mum. He had to.

Feeling Gordon lean in properly, he closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the last chapter! Much appreciated. I'd love to say this one is better but... -hides under a rock-
> 
> Warning for Gordon (need I say more?) and a fairly graphic incident of self-harm.

Aaron held himself as still as he could, feeling Gordon's body pressed against his front. Sheer terror held him frozen in its grip, but he knew he had to endure his father's attack. He had to protect Robert and his Mum.

No matter how much it hurt.

He could feel his father's breath hot against his face and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

The cabin door slammed open, banging back against the cabin wall and bouncing back. Gordon's weight disappeared from Aaron's body as the older man pulled back. Opening his eyes, Aaron saw his father standing a few feet away and Adam with his back to them rummaging through his desk. Pushing himself off the wall, Aaron tried to steady his breathing, ignoring Gordon's glare as he moved around his own desk towards Adam.

“You lost something mate?” He asked, somehow able to keep his voice steady. Adam glanced up.

“My wallet, you haven't seen it have ya?” He asked, rummaging through all of Aaron's neatly arranged paperwork. “Got halfway down the road then realised I didn't have it.” Leaning over the desk, Aaron saw the offending item lying on the floor, having been knocked off in Adam's haste.

He pointed at it. “Right under your nose, mate.” He chuckled. “Keep telling you you need to go to spec-savers.”

Adam glared at him. “Shut up.” He grabbed his wallet from the floor, eyed the paperwork with an apologetic shrug and turned to leave. “Sorry for interrupting, Gordon.” He said, looking at the older man finally. “I know you wanted to talk to Aaron privately.”

Behind Adam, Aaron froze. He watched as Gordon put on a fake smile. “It's alright Adam, no harm done.”

Adam nodded, turning to look between Gordon and Aaron. “That's alright then, I'll just er... leave you to it,” he said, waving his hand towards the door. As Adam went to leave, Aaron saw the look on Gordon's face, and took his chance.

“Hey, Adam!” He shouted. Adam was halfway across the yard, but paused, looked back. “That offer for food still open?” He asked.

“Sure mate, aren't you busy though?”

Aaron looked from Adam to Gordon, then back again. “Nope, all done here.” He said firmly, jogging down the steps to the safety of his best mate's company.

Ignoring the scowl on Gordon's face as he watched them leave.

*

Aaron, Adam and Victoria were sitting in the corner booth at the back of the pub. Both Adam and Vic had finished their lunch, but Aaron only managed to choke down half of his own, anxiety making Marlon's cooking taste like cardboard, thick and wet in his throat. Adam looked at him with concern.

“You alright, Aaron lad?”

Raising his head, Aaron nodded. “Yeah, fine.” He put his fork down and started picking at his thumbnail. “Not really that hungry, sorry.”

Adam frowned, but let it go, turning back to Vic sat next to him, who was also looking at him curiously. Unable to stand the scrutiny, Aaron shuffled sideways out of his side of the booth. “Back in a minute,” he said, half-heartedly indicating the loos.

Once safely inside the gents, he gripped one of the sinks with both hands, tucked his chin down to his chest and breathed out slowly. Pulling in a shuddering breath, he splashed water on his face, trying to shock himself into calming down. It didn't have the desired effect but it helped, so he turned to lean back against the row of sinks instead. Chewing on his bottom lip, he closed his eyes.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to kid himself into thinking Gordon was just going to leave him alone, not after the stunt he pulled up at the yard. No... he'd just delayed the inevitable and probably made things a million times worse in the process. He should have just let his father have him. At least it would have been over by now, and his Mum and Robert would be safe... oh who was he kidding? It wouldn't have been over, it would have just been the start of it all. Giving in once would have given his father the green light to keep going, and he would have just given in to it, too afraid of the consequences to fight back.

Just like it used to be.

Robert needed to know what was going on. Reaching into his pocket, Aaron swore quietly. Gordon still had his phone.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Aaron muttered. Ringing Robert and getting him to come back early was out of the question then. Feeling the panic rising up inside, he pushes the sleeve of his hoodie up, digging the nails of his right hand into his left forearm and dragging them down towards his wrist.

The pain helped him calm down, focus but at the same time he knew he was betraying Robert. He'd promised the older man that he'd stopped self-harming, that if he felt the need he would talk to him instead but here he was. Failed again...

“I'm sorry Robert,” he whispered, eyes damp with tears. Pulling his sleeve back down to cover the dark red marks now adorning his arm alongside the scar from his brush with sepsis and the other, smaller scars from a few weeks prior, he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and made his way back through to the bar.

Heading over to Adam and Vic, he leaned down. “Adam mate, I'm gonna go through the back. Not feeling so good,” he said quietly.

Adam turned away from Vic, looking Aaron up and down. “Aaron? What's wrong?” He asked.

“Just feeling a bit sick, that's all,” Aaron lied. Pasting a reassuring smile on his face, he nodded to Vic and headed behind the bar, past his Mum who was just coming out to start her shift, and into the back room.

Maybe a shower would make him feel better. Deciding it couldn't hurt to try, he opened the doorway to the stairs. Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't prepared to be grabbed by the front of his hoodie. Pain jolted through his spine as his back hit the wall in the hallway hard and the door to the pub's living room was pulled shut.

*

Chas glanced over at Adam and Victoria sitting in the corner booth. Picking up some more empty glasses, she headed back to the bar, pausing as she passed the young couple.

“What's wrong with Aaron?” She asked.

Adam leaned back into his seat, one arm around Vic. “Said he was feeling sick. He's been a bit quiet though, since...” He trailed off.

“Since when?” Chas asked, concerned.

“Since his Dad had a word with him before. They were alone at the yard, I forgot my wallet and had to nip back to get it. It seemed... tense. Maybe they had words? I was going to ask him but he's gone all quiet, you know what he's like.”

Chas frowned. “I'll go check on him. Thanks Adam.” She smiled, heading back around the bar.

*

Aaron tried to yell out for help, but Gordon's hand gripped his chin, fingers wrapping around his jaw and forcing his head up and back against the wall. He spluttered, trying to breathe. Gordon's other hand was around his waist, and his father's body was pressed tight to his front, crushing him further. He made a desperate whimpering noise, and looked down as best as he could, into his father's lust filled gaze.

“You gonna be quiet?” Gordon asked. Aaron jerked his head in a sharp nod, difficult though it was in the position he was held in. Gordon narrowed his eyes, but moved his hand to Aaron's throat, letting the younger man lower his head. Aaron was breathing hard, but stayed quiet. “Good boy.” Gordon said, smirking.

“Let me go.” Aaron said.

“Nope.” Gordon pressed himself against Aaron harder. He was aroused, Aaron could feel it. He bit his lip, hard, trying to think of a way out. “You got away from me earlier,” Gordon continued. “That was lucky. No-one's coming to save you now though.”

Aaron struggled to keep his breathing steady. “You think? We're in the back of the pub, someone could come in any minute.”

“I'll just have to get you upstairs quick then, so we won't be interrupted.” Gordon leered. “Been looking forward to this.”

“Please...”

“Please what?” Gordon chuckled. “Stop? Nah. You need teaching a lesson, one you won't forget in a hurry.”

Trying to stall him, Aaron started to talk. “Why? What did I do?” He prayed that someone, anyone would come in.

Gordon frowned. “You didn't do anything.”

“Then... why do I need to be taught a lesson?” Aaron replied, hopeful he could confuse Gordon enough to get a chance of escape. “You've always said I was naughty but... half the time I didn't do anything wrong... why?”

“Do I need a reason?” Gordon's leer was back. “You're mine, Aaron.” He smirked. “All mine. I did what I did because I could. Because I wanted to. I want that back, and I'm going to have it, starting right now.” He moved his left hand down as he spoke, from Aaron's waist to grope lower down. “Don't argue with me... you know what the consequences are.” Pulling Aaron away from the wall, he kept his grip on the terrified younger man tight as he began to turn them, to force Aaron towards the stairs.

Both men froze as the handle on the door into the living room started to move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, once again! Always appreciated. :)
> 
> Quick update, but short chapter this time sorry, the next chapter is a big one though so it'll take me a bit longer.
> 
> Warning for Gordon (really don't need to add anything there do I? :S) and minor incident of self-harm.

Chas entered the back room of the pub, glancing around for Aaron. “Must have gone upstairs,” she said to herself. As much as she might not approve of Aaron's current relationship choices, he was still her son and she still worried about him, even if he was being incredibly awkward over her getting back with Gordon. She couldn't understand what his problem was, he'd always loved living with his Dad, right up until that fateful night he'd punched Sandra in the face, of course. But that was a one-off... it didn't explain his hostility towards the man that had raised him, looked after him for years.

Aaron would have to come around eventually. Gordon was planning to buy Diane out of the pub after all, he wasn't going anywhere. Sighing to herself, she headed for the door to the hallway. Grasping the handle, she opened the door.

*

Gordon pushed Aaron away from him as the door opened, Aaron hitting the wall with a soft thump as Chas entered the hallway. Aaron watched as his Mum looked between the two of them, frowning. He used the wall to hold himself up, but he couldn't hide his breathlessness. He was pretty sure Chas hadn't seen the way Gordon had been holding him, the older man too quick to cover his tracks but surely his Mum would notice something was wrong... she had to.

“What's going on?” She asked.

*

“Well? Is one of you going to tell me or do I have to start really kicking off?” She looked between the two men. At Gordon, red faced near the bottom of the stairs, and at her son. Breathless, panicky and leaning against the wall. Scratch that, using the wall to hold himself upright.

“We were just having words, that's all.” Gordon offered. “I was just telling him how much him being with Robert was hurting you, and he got annoyed and upset.” He added. “Didn't you?” He finished, looking at Aaron.

Aaron nodded quickly, before looking at the floor. “Yeah, yeah... just an argument, that's all,” he said, shakily.

Chas raised an eyebrow. Aaron sniffed, and she could see he was trying to hold back tears. She went to speak again but was interrupted.

“Look, like we said it was just a stupid argument. You go back to work, yeah?” Gordon smiled at her. “I'll sort Aaron out.”

Hearing those words, she saw Aaron flinch, and an unsettling feeling came over her, a feeling that she shouldn't leave. Glancing between Aaron and Gordon again, she made her decision.

“Go watch the bar for me,” she told Gordon. “Please,” she added. Watching Gordon's face change, she knew she'd made the right choice. The older man clenched his jaw in anger, and she saw him make a fist. Watching Aaron from the corner of her eye, she could see him eyeing Gordon, fear written all over his face.

“Why?” He demanded. “This is between me and Aaron, we should sort it out ourselves,” he huffed. “Alone.”

Chas narrowed her eyes. “Well Aaron doesn't seem to want to be anywhere near you right now, so I don't think that's a good idea, do you?” She snapped.

“Aaron's fine.” Gordon said. “Aren't you?” He added, harshly. Aaron flinched again, nodding quickly.

“It's fine, Mum. Just go back to work.”

Something was very, very wrong, and Chas was determined to get to the bottom of it. “No. Gordon can mind the bar for me, can't you?”

“He just said he's fine Chas!” Gordon raised his voice. “You go back to your shift, and I'll sort this out, we'll be back down shortly.”

“Back down?”

“Back through, I mean.” Gordon corrected himself. “We'll be back through in a bit.”

Chas looked at Aaron. His breathing was steadying, slowing down and he was staring at his hands intently. Eyes moving down, she saw he was digging his fingers into the back of his left hand. There was blood under his nails. Taking a deep breath, she'd had enough.

“Gordon. Bar. Now.” She barked.

“He's fine, I've told ya!” Gordon snapped straight back.

“Yeah? Well I want a word, with my son, ALONE.” She stared him down, daring him to argue. “Got that? Now go mind the bar for me, please.” She finished sweetly. “We'll be through shortly.”

Gordon made a frustrated noise, sucked air through his gritted teeth and glared at Aaron on his way past, stomping through the door. Chas moved after him, watching the older man's back as he headed through to the bar before turning back to Aaron, who was starting to shake visibly.

“Sweetheart?” She approached him slowly, carefully like she would a frightened animal. Though, that's what he resembled at that moment. “Aaron... talk to me? What's happened, what did your Dad do?”

She was powerless to help, and could only watch as Aaron dissolved into choking sobs, his back sliding down the wall until he was crumpled on the hallway floor. Chas knelt next to her son, touching his arm gently, before gathering him into her arms as he continued to sob uncontrollably.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments once again, keep them coming I love hearing your thoughts. :) Much longer chapter this time too, though tissues may be needed, sorry!
> 
> Thanks to hannahfanficrobron and ScrapyardBoyfriends for their encouragement and help during the many, many arguments I had with this chapter. -gives you both a cupcake-
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of self-harm, child abuse, rape... basically everything that's happened so far. If you made it to here you should be fine. :)

It seemed like an age before Aaron finally started to calm down. Chas was slumped against the wall herself, resting on one hip with her legs half folded under her, Aaron leaning heavily against her side. Her chin rested on the top of his gelled hair, shushing him gently while her left hand stroked his arm, trying to soothe him. His hands were clutching at her, his right holding onto her left arm for dear life, his other hand holding her cardigan in his fist.

She held him close, letting him calm down before she spoke. Listened as his breathing slowed to a normal rate and his sobbing died down, she wondered what on earth had happened between her son and Gordon. More than a simple argument, it had to be. Aaron wouldn't be this upset over cross words. Annoyed maybe, a little tearful if something hit a nerve sure, but reduced to this state of despair? No... something was very very wrong, and she needed to know what.

Aaron moved one hand to rub at his eyes, then started to pull away. She let him sit up straighter but shifted her own position until she had both hands on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing gently over the material of his black hoodie. “Aaron...” She took a deep breath. “Talk to me. What happened with your Dad?”

Aaron looked at his bent up knees. Moving away from her grip, he pulled them up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his lower legs and sighed. “Nothing. Doesn't matter.” He said quietly.

“Aaron...”

“Just forget it, all right? Please Mum... just leave it.” He sniffed. “Just a stupid argument, that's all.”

“Aaron... I know you. You wouldn't get this upset over a stupid argument, there's something else isn't there?” She peered at him. Aaron shook his head no. She tipped her head back, sighed and pursed her lips before trying again. “Please sweetheart... tell me what's wrong. I can try and sort this out, whatever it is. I just want us all to get along, you, me and your Dad... but I can't make that happen if you don't talk to me.”

Aaron shrugged. “There's nothing you can do,” he said. His voice was flat, hopeless. “You can't fix this, no-one can.”

Chas placed a hand over Aaron's. “I can try. Talk to me, what did your Dad do, what's the problem?”

Aaron shook his head. “You don't want to know.” He said.

“I do. Tell me Aaron, please.”

“Trust me, you don't Mum... just leave it.”

“I'm not going to let this drop, Aaron.” Her voice was calm, level. “What on earth is going on between the two of you? Don't try and tell me it was just an argument because I don't believe you. There's something else, and I want to know what it is.”

Aaron curled in on himself, resting his chin on his knees. He sighed in resignation, and hope flickered in Chas' chest.

“We lied to you... me and Robert, a few weeks ago.” Aaron began. 

Chas frowned. “About what?”

“When I disappeared... when Robert said we were together... it wasn't true, not really. Not like that.” He chewed his lip. “We were together but... I was in hospital.”

Chas' blood ran cold. “Hospital?” She said in disbelief. “What? Why didn't you tell me?” She said, panicked. “What happened?” Despite knowing that whatever had been the matter, whatever had caused Aaron to end up in hospital had happened a month earlier, she couldn't help but examine Aaron with her eyes, looking for something wrong with her son. “Aaron!”

“M'alright... now.” Aaron answered, looking at her with sad eyes. “I erm, I collapsed on Robert, at the scrapyard.” He pulled his hoodie sleeve up, showing her his arm and the deep wide scar that adorned it amongst smaller, old wounds and fresh bloodied marks. “It got infected,” he continued, pointing at the worst of the marks. “Septicaemia. Doctor's said I was lucky Robert took me in when he did. I'm alright now though.” He finished, offering her a small smile. “I've stopped cutting too... I promise.”

Chas had covered her mouth with her hand while Aaron was talking. She moved it to speak. “Aaron... I've just seen you hurting yourself, there's blood on your arm now...” She trailed off.

“It was just a... a slip, that's all. Promise.”

“But... why, Aaron?” She begged. Aaron stayed silent, covering his arm up again. “Why do it? I don't understand... you... you...” She started to cry in frustration. “You put yourself in hospital Aaron... what on earth is so bad that it made you turn to this, again?”

Aaron shook his head. “I... I can't say.”

“Why?” Chas demanded. “Is someone threatening you?” Her mouth fell open at the possibility that entered her head. “Is your Dad threatening you? Is that what really happened a couple of weeks ago, him... were you defending yourself and he lied?” It wasn't something she had ever wanted to consider, but the look she had seen on Gordon's face... the man wasn't who she thought he was.

Aaron looked away. Sniffed, and nodded in confirmation. Chas tensed. “What did he threaten to do?” Her voice was tense, struggling to keep calm. Gordon was not the man she used to know. That man would never threaten or hurt Aaron.

“Hurt me... like he used to.” Aaron said quietly.

“What do you mean, like he used to?” Chas was trying to resist the urge to just get up, go through to the bar and punch Gordon in the face, consequences be damned. But Aaron needed her more, and she needed to know what had happened. Justification for any future action, at the very least. “Did he hit you? Did he used to smack you around?” She was horrified at the thought, considering what she'd witnessed herself as a child. She could only hope that she was wrong.

Aaron started chewing his lip again. Shaking his head slowly. “No...”

“Then what? Aaron, talk to me please.”

“He didn't smack me around... it was worse than that.” Chas stayed silent, the thoughts running through her head taking over. Praying for it not to be true, that the next words out of her son's mouth wouldn't be-

“He raped me.”

*

Aaron wasn't looking at his Mum when he told her. He couldn't. Couldn't bear to see the disbelief on her face, the expression he was sure she'd pull when she decided he was lying. Because she would, wouldn't she? She would never believe him. It still shocked him that Robert believed him at all. Gordon had always been a good liar, no-one ever questioned him. Himself, on the other hand... He was just that messed up lad that no-one would ever believe. That's what Gordon had always told him, what he'd drummed into his head.

But... what if she did believe him? Maybe she would... maybe...

He turned his head slowly, looking at her face.

She looked dumbfounded; shocked into silence by his admission. He watched as she raised her hand up, moving it towards her mouth then changing her mind, leaving it hanging in mid-air. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Feeling fresh tears running down his face, Aaron tried to speak but was interrupted.

“When?”

Aaron breathed out in relief. She wasn't angry, she didn't think he was lying... yet. Steeling himself, he began to talk.

“It started... it started not long after you left.” Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he ignored it. If he stopped... he didn't know if he would be able to start again. “I was missing you, and he got mad... and... one night he just lost it. Heard him smashing stuff up downstairs, tried to ignore it, tried to sleep, but... he came into my room. I was trying to hide, keep myself under the blankets out of his way but... it didn't work. He got into my bed and he...” He couldn't bring himself to say the word again. Rubbing at his eyes furiously, he struggled to control his breathing. “The day after, when I got in from school he said he was sorry. He said that I'd been naughty and... he had to do it, to punish me.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he lost control of his tears.

Chas pulled him to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him, her cheek on top of his head and rocked him. “Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay... shhh.”

Aaron let himself be held, the smell of his Mum's perfume comforting him. Eventually, slowly he calmed down. “I'm going to get him for this. He won't get near you again, Aaron. He won't, I promise.” Chas murmured into his hair. “He should never have done that to you, it's... I can't even...” She took a deep breath. “He'll pay for this. He will. I'll make sure he does.” She finished firmly.

Aaron didn't want to break her heart anymore than he knew he already had, but at the same time, he knew she needed to know everything. “That wasn't the only time,” he said. He felt her body stiffen against his own. She didn't speak. “Mum?”

“Tell me.” Her voice wobbled. He could feel his hair growing damp.

“After that first time... everything went back to normal, for a couple of years at least.” He curled into Chas' body more, seeking comfort. “He met Sandra, they had Liv... everything was fine... until I started getting in with the wrong crowd at school. It caused problems for them and... eventually he put me in my place.” Chas tightened her grip. He was starting to feel constricted, but didn't pull free. “Same thing, he apologised afterwards, I didn't say anything cause after the first time, he said if I ever told, he'd do it again. A couple of years after that, I was twelve... he got angry when I argued with Sandra, when I broke Liv's favourite doll. He was so mad that night...” Aaron shuddered at the memory, and Chas stroked his arm. “It was... it was after that it really started getting bad.”

He couldn't see his Mum's face, but he could imagine the expression on her face as she drew in a deep breath, bracing herself.

“Keep going,” she said into his hair.

“Every time he hurt me, Sandra had gone out for the night. After that third time... she started staying away from home more. They were arguing a lot more too. He had to be careful though, cause I was still visiting here so he couldn't hurt me too much, 'case you noticed.” He whimpered. “Then I stopped coming to see you.” He choked. “Sandra never noticed anything, no-one did. Every chance he got he was all over me, it got worse and worse... he wouldn't let me go out with my mates, he wouldn't let me do anything, I was on my own.” Getting more upset, he stopped. Feeling Chas' grip tightening, he grabbed her arms and took a deep breath. Chas remained silent, and he frowned. “Mum?”

“It's alright sweetheart, keep going.” She said, voice thick with emotion.

“It's hard...”

“I know, I know. Just... tell me what you can, yeah?” She pulled away from him for a second, letting him see her face as she smiled sadly. “You do that for me?” After a pause, he nodded, and she pulled him back into her arms.

“It got to the point where Sandra was hardly ever home, and... when she was, I wasn't something she paid attention to. It was all about Liv, not that I blame her... I wasn't at school anymore, he was spending pretty much every night in my bed and...” He sniffed again. “That's how I got mixed up with the MacFarlanes. I was desperate, I knew their marriage was falling apart, I was terrified of what would happen to me if she left him and... I wanted money to run. It was the only option I had. I had to run before she left or he'd never let me get away.” Swallowing hard, he made himself finish. “He wasn't even waiting until she was out of the house anymore, it was whenever she wasn't looking he was touching me... grabbing at me.” He trailed off.

Feeling Chas shaking with anger, he whined deep in his throat and she shushed him gently. “That night... the night I hit Sandra... he'd hurt me badly the night before, I wanted the booze to block out the pain. Only she caught me, and then he was there and he dragged me up the stairs to the bathroom. He'd told Sandra to go and get Liv from school but he didn't wait until she left... he had me trapped in the shower and he was going to just do it anyway. He'd never been like that before, he'd stopped caring and I was so scared. I escaped... I don't know how but I got away from him, down the stairs and Sandra, she, she hadn't left yet and she grabbed my arm. I didn't realise what I'd done until afterwards, it was just... I don't know. I hit her then I ran away and never looked back. Slept on the streets so I didn't have to go home.” He sighed. “You know the rest.”

Chas nodded into his hair. “And now?” She asked. “What I just walked in on... was that him trying to stop you telling me what he did, or was it something else?” She said, through gritted teeth.

Aaron shivered. “Um. He... he still wants me.” He said bluntly. Chas growled, low in her throat. “That fight we had, through there a couple of weeks back was the first time. He tried to trap me, but I lashed out and, well... that's how the coffee table got broken.” Calming slightly now he was fairly certain his Mum believed him, he felt able to tell her more. “That's why Robert moved in. We erm, we weren't together at first, we lied to you. If Robert had his own way I wouldn't be living here, I wouldn't be anywhere near him but I couldn't leave you alone with him, I was worried.”

“Oh... Aaron...” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair.

*

Chas didn't know what to feel. She was rocketing from sheer devastation to burning anger, and everything in between. She felt sick, horrified at both what she was hearing, and at herself for never noticing something was wrong, both then and now. The hatred at herself, for leaving Aaron in that situation was churning in her gut. She didn't know how to deal with it, but she had to try, for Aaron's sake. Her son was curled up against her, recounting the most horrific experiences of his life. She'd let him down too many times in the past, she couldn't do it again.

What Gordon was capable of... she couldn't believe how she hadn't realised. Too wrapped up in herself as usual to realise something was seriously wrong. Bad enough that Aaron had been hurting himself long enough and seriously enough to end up hospitalised.

Bad enough that despite Aaron's clear hatred of the man, she'd still tried to force a relationship between them. She knew Aaron would forgive her, he always did no matter how much she messed up.

She wasn't sure she would ever be able to forgive herself, though.

Aaron wasn't even able to tell her everything. He'd missed parts out, she was aware of that. Eventually, she would have to know every last detail, but for now... for now she just had to let him talk. Dropping another kiss to his hair, she prompted him to continue. “Aaron?”

“Sorry.” He moved a hand from her arm to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve. “Erm. Robert didn't want me here by myself, and I didn't want you by yourself with him so... Robert moved in so he could keep me safe.” He cleared his throat. “He always made sure I was never on my own, I was always with him, or, at a push, Adam.” She could hear the smile, the lift in his voice. “He protected me.”

She never thought she would be grateful for Robert Sugden's existence, but... circumstances called for it. If it weren't for him, after all... she didn't want to even consider what state Aaron would be in. Where he would be. If he would even be still alive... no, not going to consider that possibility at all.

Aaron's voice pulled her back from her thoughts. “We're back together now, me and Robert. Have been for a couple of weeks.” He chuckled. “No matter what happens, we always fall back together. He's changed though Mum, he has. I know you won't believe me but... he has.”

Chas smiled through her tears. “Sounds like it, eh? I'll have to give him a chance now, won't I?”

Aaron sniffed. “I'd like it if you did...” He shuffled away from her then, settled himself against the wall. She followed his example, leaning back next to him. “Anyway, erm. Like I said, Robert moved in to keep him away from me, until he got bored and left, and it was working, it was fine... until today.”

“Until just now?”

Aaron shook his head. “No, that was the second time he's gone for me today.” He was calmer now, tipping his head back against the wallpaper. “He lied this morning, there was no problem with his house that he had to sort out.”

In all the drama, Chas hadn't considered that Gordon was supposed to be out all day. Shaking her head, she forced the anger down.

“He overheard me and Robert discussing his divorce meeting. He knew Robert wouldn't be anywhere near me if he played his cards right, so he took his chance. Waited 'till lunch, found out from Adam that I was on my own and would be for a while, then cornered me in the cabin.” He sighed deeply. “I tried to get away but...” He started to cry again. “He said if I didn't do what he wanted, if I told anyone what he'd done...” He shuddered. “He said he'd kill you and Robert.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed his fingers into his temples hard. “He said... he said he'd make it look like an accident, then make everyone think I was nuts so he could take me away, get me all to himself.” He whimpered. “I shouldn't have told you any of this... he's gonna be so mad...”

Chas seethed. That man... she bit her tongue, instead turning to face Aaron properly. “You listen to me Aaron.” She said, trying to be reassuring. “You did the right thing, okay? You told me, and he won't hurt me or Robert okay? He won't get the chance to.”

“You can't promise that.”

She couldn't, but Aaron needed reassurance, not more worry. “I can. He won't get to any of us, not any more alright?”

Aaron looked unsure, but nodded, trusting her. “I'd given in, after he said that,” he continued. “He would have got what he wanted if it wasn't for Adam forgetting his bloody wallet for the millionth time this week.” He chuckled. “Never been so glad to see him in my life.”

Chas made a mental note to give Adam a free pint. Several.

“Came here with Adam, had lunch, thought I'd be safe if I came through here, could hide until Rob came back but... Gordon caught me. Think he was waiting for me.” He shivered. “He was just about to force me upstairs when you came in.” He frowned. “Why did you come back here anyway? Thought you'd just started your shift.”

“Adam said you weren't feeling well, thought I'd come check on you.” She raised her eyebrows. “Glad I did, now.” Taking a deep breath in, she let it out slowly. “Alright. Is there anything else you need to tell me?” Aaron shook his head, and she relaxed, relieved. What she knew was bad enough, she didn't know if she could have taken much more, selfish as it sounded. Aaron had actually experienced all of this, all she'd had to do was simply listen to it. Listen to her failures. No... she wasn't going to think like that. She'd failed her son in the worst way possible, but that was going to stop, now.

Placing her hands on Aaron's shoulders, she went to speak but was interrupted by the back door opening. Both herself and Aaron were startled, and she twisted her head to see who it was.

Robert. Looking at his phone with a furrowed brow, he didn't notice them immediately. When he did, the frown turned to instant concern.

“What's wrong, what's happened?” He demanded, dropping down to his knees next to Chas, both of them in front of Aaron who was still resting against the wall. Aaron didn't speak, instead shifting across the floor towards Robert, who wrapped his arms around the younger man protectively. The blond rested his chin on Aaron's head, before raising an eyebrow at Chas, silently asking her what the problem was.

She didn't have the words.

Knowing Aaron was safe, despite all prior feelings towards Robert, she stood up. “Can you stay here with him please, Rob?” She asked. “I've got something I need to sort out, be back shortly.”

Taking one last look at her broken son, curled up in Robert's arms, she wiped her own eyes, straightened herself up and headed through the back room, striding purposefully towards the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, keep them coming! <3
> 
> Thanks go to Sabrina (Port_in_a_Storm) for this because if she hadn't helped me when I wanted to tear this chapter up, it wouldn't be here LOL. -hugs you-
> 
> Warnings for: Gordon in general, mentions of child abuse/rape.

Robert held Aaron close. The younger man was shaking slightly in his arms. Frowning, Robert peered at Aaron's face.

“Aaron?” He asked. “What's happened, can you tell me?” He spoke softly.

Aaron shuddered, burrowed closer to Robert's chest. “I told her.” He whispered. “I told her everything.”

Robert breathed a sigh of relief. The thought had crossed his mind, given the way he'd found them, but he hadn't been sure. “Okay. Good. Now she knows, she can get rid of him as soon as he comes back, yeah?”

“Too late...” Aaron mumbled into Robert's suit jacket.

“What do you mean?” Robert said, confused. Too late... too late for what?

“He was lying this morning. Didn't go anywhere.”

Robert's blood ran cold. “What did he do?” Fighting to keep his voice level, but he couldn't stop his muscles from tensing.

“Cornered me... up at the yard. Then again here... he didn't do anything, it's, it's alright.” Aaron faltered. “Can we talk about this later? Please?” He swallowed. “He didn't hurt me, I swear.”

Robert nodded into Aaron's hair, knowing not to push. “Okay... you will tell me though, yeah?” Aaron nodded. “Where is he now?” Robert asked the younger man.

“Bar. Mum sent him through there before so she could talk to me.”

The bar... the bar where Chas had just gone, with 'something to sort out'. Robert closed his eyes. “Shit.”

*

Chas walked into the bar. Luckily for her it was quiet; the majority of the lunchtime customers had left. Adam and Victoria were still sitting in their booth, Doug and Diane had come back, Diane minding the bar while Doug collected empties. Pearl was sitting in the corner sipping her drink quietly, and Gordon...

Gordon was propping up the bar with a pint, seemingly without a care in the world.

That was about to change.

Smiling at Diane, Chas strode over to Gordon, keeping the bar between them. “I want you gone,” she told him quietly, through gritted teeth. Breathing the same air as that... man was making her feel ill.

Gordon frowned in confusion. “What? What've I done?” He said, playing innocent. Chas felt her anger increasing.

“You know what you've done. Now get out.” She kept her voice low, not wanting to attract attention. She wanted Aaron to phone the police on Gordon, but she knew it was Aaron's decision and it wasn't her place to blurt out his secret in public. Knowing Aaron, he wouldn't want anyone to know anyway.

“Where am I supposed to go?” Gordon asked, ignoring what she'd just accused him of.

“I don't know, and I really don't care. Just leave, now, or I'll phone the police.”

“I'm not leaving. Whatever Aaron's told you, it's wrong and he's lying. This is what he wants, can't you see that? He's sick in the head, would say anything to split us up.”

Chas scoffed. “The only person sick in the head is you, now get out of my pub or else.”

“I'm not leaving.”

Chas looked to the ceiling, clenched her fists. “Just. Get. OUT!!!” She screamed the last word in his face, not entirely meaning to. Everyone in the bar turned to look, and Diane approached cautiously.

“Chas? Everything alright?”

“No. No Diane... I just want him,” she replied, pointing at Gordon, “to leave but he won't.” She could feel tears in her eyes, and blinked rapidly, trying not to let them fall. Diane turned to Gordon.

“Maybe you should just go Gordon, just for a bit until Chas calms down then I'm sure you can sort it out.” She said, trying to keep the peace.

“Sorry Diane, but I'm not leaving.” Gordon replied. Looking back at Chas, he continued. “I thought we were good, darling? What's changed? I was going to buy into this place, we were going to give things a proper go... why are you being like this?”

It was like he was daring her to say it. Like he wanted her to, like he didn't even care. Chas shook her head in disbelief. How she hadn't noticed just how psychotic he was she didn't know. With her history, she should be better at spotting these things. She wouldn't rise to it.

“No. I want you gone. Now.” She swallowed. “Just leave, Gordon.”

She watched his face change. His eyes narrowed, mouth twisted into a sneer. Some part of her knew what was coming, but she was powerless to stop it.

“What? Because I screwed him?” He said, voice dripping with malice.

Chas felt a tear tracking down her cheek. Next to her, Diane's eyes widened. Doug paused. Adam had stood up at some point, keeping Victoria at his side, protective. Pearl was not-so-subtly listening from her corner.

All were silent, shocked by Gordon's admission. Diane spoke first. “Who's... him?” She said slowly.

Gordon smirked. Chas hadn't taken her eyes off the older man the entire time. She watched helplessly as Gordon raised a hand excruciatingly slowly, pointing a finger behind her, at the doorway through into the back. Turning her head, Chas saw Robert standing there, an arm around Aaron keeping him tucked against his side. She didn't know how long they'd been there.

Aaron shifted under Gordon's gaze, shuffled even closer to Robert's side and laid his head against the blond's shoulder, his upset obvious to everyone in the room. Robert wrapped his other arm around Aaron, and the penny dropped to everyone present. Doug stood silent, in shock and disbelief. Diane looked between Aaron and Gordon, shock quickly overtaken by horror, then anger. Adam started to go for Gordon, seething but Victoria grabbed his arm, directing him away, towards Aaron and Robert instead. Adam moved quickly to Aaron's side, standing next to him defensively, turning a hard glare at Gordon, daring him to try anything. Victoria stood next to Robert, equally fierce and protective of the two men. Chas' heart warmed at the sight. Knowing Aaron would be safe, she turned her attentions to getting rid of the evil in the room, once and for all.

Gordon stood there, nonchalant. Chas fumed. No-one seemed to know what to say, so Chas took it upon herself. Walking around the bar, she stopped near to, but just out of Gordon's reach. Seeing Aaron look up in worry from the corner of her eye, she gave him a reassuring smile.

“You're sick, and I want you out of my pub, so get lost.” She wasn't quite shouting, but it was close. She pointed at the door. “Now.”

“I haven't done anything wrong.”

Chas' eyes widened. Hearing cries of disbelief from Adam and Diane, she clenched her fists again and took a deep breath.

“You're kidding me, right? How insane are you? You think what you did, what, that that's normal?” She couldn't believe what she was saying. “I mean, I knew you weren't right in the head but to not even admit that?” She trailed off, unable to put into words what she felt.

“He wanted it.” Gordon leaned in. “He loved it.”

Flesh hit flesh, and a hard thud followed as Gordon hit the floor. Chas' knuckles stung, and blood dripped from Gordon's nose. She breathed hard, and Doug moved quickly to her side, placing a hand gently on her arm.

“Chas, calm down.” He said. “I think you'd better leave,” he said in Gordon's direction. Gordon struggled to his feet, holding on to the bar.

“I could have you done for assault,” he told Chas.

“Oh, really? You want to go there, do you?” She scoffed. “Just get out of my sight, Gordon. Looking at you, makes me feel sick.” They stared each other down, Gordon shifting his eyes first. He still didn't leave. “You didn't come back for me, did you?” She asked. He wasn't going anywhere fast, so she took the opportunity for answers. “You came back to get to Aaron. Is there even anything wrong with your house or was that all a lie too?”

He didn't answer, refusing to meet her gaze.

She continued her tirade. “So what... you come here, get back with me... get Aaron back where you wanted him, too afraid to say anything... then what? Where was this grand plan of yours heading? Come on Gordon... tell me!” She goaded him. “Were you just waiting to get rid of me, all those years ago? Wanting me gone so you could get what you really wanted? Is that it?” Tears streaming down her face, she kept going until Gordon finally snapped.

“Yeah!” He shouted. “You know something else?” His voice lowering, he raised a hand to point at Robert. “I would have had him already, if it weren't for blondie the guard dog over there,” he snarled. “Always in the way, always there, laying claim over what's mine.”

At that, Robert finally reacted. He'd been standing quietly, holding Aaron close but at Gordon's words, he gently passed Aaron to Adam, who wrapped an arm around Aaron's shoulders, with Vic moving to Aaron's other side. Robert walked over, placing his hands on the bar top and leaning towards Gordon.

“What's yours?” He said, voice eerily calm. “Aaron doesn't belong to anyone, let alone you. What he does is his own business, and if you know what's good for you, you'll remember that little conversation we had a couple of weeks ago. Remember the one?” He stared Gordon down, until the older man nodded quickly. “Good. Now leave, or that little promise I made you will come true. Got it?”

Gordon finally turned and headed for the door. Chas breathed a sigh of relief, and Robert moved back to Aaron, ushering him, Adam and Victoria through towards the back room.

Chas pushed past Doug, needing to make sure Gordon actually left.

*

Cain was walking up towards the pub when he saw Gordon stumbling out the door, down the steps and heading towards his car. He had a bloodied nose, and Cain frowned. Catching Gordon up, he got the other man's attention.

“What happened to you?”

“Nothing,” Gordon replied. “Just leave it, I'm going.”

Cain narrowed his eyes, then turned his attention to the pub doorway having heard a noise. Seeing Chas appear, clearly upset with tears running down her face, he reacted on instinct.

Gordon hit the tarmac with a thud and a yelp of pain. More blood pouring from his nose, he looked up at Cain indignantly. “What was that for?” He asked, voice muffled by the hand holding his nose.

Cain shrugged. “My sister's in tears. Do I need another reason?” He stated. “Go, before I feel the need to hit you again.”

He watched as Gordon scrambled to his feet and dived for his car. Once the car was rounding the corner at the top of the street, he headed for Chas, who had slumped sideways in the doorway to the pub, tears streaming down her face, she was sobbing quietly.

“You going to tell me what all that was about, eh?” He asked softly, taking her arm and leading her into the pub.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I got very very stuck with this (I know I know, but it's the truth!) chapter. Thanks to Sabrina for giving me a nudge in the right direction. :) I'd love to say that the next one won't be as long a wait but... that never ends well so it'll be up as soon as possible. :)
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think, it's all very very much appreciated. <3
> 
> Warning for brief panic attack.

Cain was slightly behind Chas as they walked into the bar. He was surprised to see the place near empty; Diane and Doug the only people in sight. Barely noticing Pearl slip past him out the front door, he followed Chas across the room before tugging on her arm gently to stop her.

“Sis, what's wrong?” He asked as she turned to face him. She shook her head silently, and he frowned. “Chas?” His voice was soft.

“I'm not in the mood,” she replied, pulling away from his grip.

Cain took a deep breath. “Chas...” He would have said more, but seeing his sister starting to cry again, touched her shoulder carefully before pulling her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried, her fists pressed into his chest.

“Erm... me and Diane are going to go to Bob's, get a cup of tea, leave you two in peace.” Doug piped up. “Tell her Aaron's through the back with Robert, Adam and Victoria, yeah?” He finished, putting an arm around a strangely quiet, shocked looking Diane. Cain's confusion was starting to turn into anger.

Hearing the door to the pub close behind the couple, he guided Chas over to sit in one of the booths. She sat down sideways, leaning against the backrest and Cain knelt down in front of her.

“Chas? Come on sis, talk to me.”

She looked at him blankly, before coming to life all of a sudden and glancing frantically around the room. Not seeing what she was looking for, she started to get up and he grabbed her hands, gently making her sit back down. She shook her head, trying to push him away but he wouldn't let go.

“Let me up, I need to check on Aaron,” she said. Cain adjusted his grip to keep her sitting down.

“He's fine, he's through the back with Sugden, Doug just said.” Seeing her visibly relax, he let go of her hands. “I'm more worried about you. What the hell's happened?”

“He's fine, he's fine,” she mumbled to herself, gaze fixed on her knees.

“Chas!”

She looked up at him then, coming back to herself. “What?” She snapped. “Just go, Cain.” She added. “I need to go check on my son.” Pushing herself up, she started to move past Cain.

“Aaron's fine, I just told you, but you aren't so are you going to tell me what Gordon's done or do I need to go catch him up and beat it out of him?”

Chas flinched at the mention of Gordon's name and Cain's temper flared. “What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Reaching for Chas again he glanced over her, looking for injuries. “Tell me!”

“He didn't hurt me!” Chas shoved him off. “Just leave it, Cain! There's nothing you can do, and don't go after him either, I mean it.” She said firmly, rubbing tear tracks away with her hands.

“I'm not gonna leave it, you know me better than that sis.”

He watched as Chas' face fell, as she turned to lean on the bar, palms flat on the wooden surface. She sighed heavily, as if resigning herself to something, Cain didn't know what. Taking a deep breath, she headed around the back of the bar and got two glasses and a bottle of whisky. Coming back around the bar she set herself and the glasses up in the booth, pouring two drinks before pointing at the seat opposite where she was sitting.

He sat down, but pushed the whisky glass away. “Chas, it's the middle of the day.”

She looked at him darkly. “Trust me, you're gonna need it.”

*

Adam was leaning against the dining table in the back room. He could hear Vic making cups of tea in the kitchen area, but his only focus at that moment was his best friend.

Aaron was sitting on the sofa, hunched forward with his elbows on his knees, chin resting on his folded hands. Robert was sat next to him, one hand on Aaron's leg, the other rubbing his back soothingly. Adam couldn't tell if Aaron even noticed, as the other man was staring into space.

The silence in the room was broken by Victoria putting the four mugs on the coffee table with a clatter. Aaron flinched at the sound, and Vic froze, wincing and apologising quietly before picking up her own mug and taking a step back.

Adam watched as Aaron rubbed his eyes with his hands and shuffled on the sofa. Robert's hand stilled on his back, but he didn't move it away. Aaron bit his lip before looking between the three of them, then back to the floor.

“They all know, don't they?” He whispered. “Everyone knows...” He made a choked noise in his throat. “Everyone... everyone...” He trailed off, starting to shake. Adam started to move towards his best friend, but Robert was far faster, sliding his arms around Aaron properly and pressing his lips to the younger man's hair, alternately whispering to him and making shushing noises. Adam was happy to see that Aaron calmed quickly, and it was obvious that Robert had done this before, his movements swift, practiced. Robert pulled back as Aaron's breathing steadied, letting Aaron have space but staying close, and Adam found himself incredibly thankful for the blond, knowing that Aaron hadn't been on his own, that he had someone who truly cared about him, loved him even, helped him feel slightly better.

But, he knew he needed to step up too. “It doesn't matter.” He said. “Aaron, it doesn't matter.”

Aaron looked at him with red rimmed eyes. “Does.” He said bluntly. “I didn't want... didn't want anyone to find out and now...” He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpered in his throat. “They're all going to look at me weird now.”

“They won't.”

Aaron shook his head. “They will.” He sniffed. “Robert does. When he thinks I'm not looking.” He glanced sideways at the older man. “It's okay, I don't mind you looking at me like that, or even you two,” he added, meaning Adam and Vic. “Even my Mum, but... not that lot out there. I didn't want that...” He rubbed at his face with his hands. “He said it in front of the whole pub. There might not have been many people in but it only takes one. It'll be all around the village by now, they're all going to know what he did, what he... what he made me do.” Aaron sighed. “I can't do this.” Fresh tears ran down Aaron's face, and Adam felt his heart breaking.

Suddenly Aaron started glancing around the room, frantic. Not seeing whatever he was searching for, he looked to Robert. “Where's my Mum?” He asked, upset.

Robert frowned. “I'll go check on her,” he said. “Back in a minute.” He stood, headed for the door through to the bar. Pausing before he went through, he shot a look at Adam, then nodded his head at Aaron's back.

Adam took the hint and quickly moved to sit next to Aaron, where Robert had been moments prior. Aaron looked at him with sad eyes, and Adam reached out, touching Aaron's shoulder. Seeing Vic move to sit at the table, he focused solely on Aaron. “People... they won't care you know.” He started. “They'll be on your side.”

“You can't promise that.” Aaron replied quietly. “They'll think I'm lying.”

“Why would you say that?” Adam asked, confused.

“He always told me they would.”

Him being Gordon, Adam thought. The anger that had been simmering in his guts ever since the ugly truth had come crashing out in the bar started to rise. He took a steadying breath, listened as Aaron continued.

“He told me they'd all think I was a liar, they all knew that and they wouldn't believe a word I said. Why would they think any different? They've never seen him angry, they don't know him but they know me, they know what I'm like.”

“They know you're a good bloke, and you wouldn't lie, not about something like this.”

“Adam's right.” Vic joins in. “People, they know you Aaron, they'll side with you, not with... that.”

Aaron looked between the two of them, unconvinced. Adam shifted position so Aaron was leaning into his side more, and Vic moved from the table to sit at Aaron's other side, sandwiching Aaron between their bodies, lending him the strength he needed so badly.

*

Paddy placed the guinea pig back in his cage, and locked the wire door. Sighing with relief, he glanced at his watch. “Just enough time for lunch before this afternoon's appointments,” he said to himself, shrugging his green lab coverall off and hanging it on the hook next to the door. Walking through the surgery to the reception area, he was surprised to see Pearl back. “What are you doing back Pearl?” He asked. “Wasn't expecting you back for half an hour yet. Everything alright?” He said, concerned.

Pearl sniffed, and Paddy made his way around the desk, crouching down next to her. “Pearl?” He asked again. “What's happened?”

“Oh... oh Paddy it's horrible!” She cried, pressing her hand to her mouth. “I can't even begin to imagine...”

“Pearl?” Paddy was getting more and more concerned by the minute. He knew Pearl had gone to the Woolpack for lunch, so it was something that had happened there... but what?

“That poor, poor boy,” Pearl continued. “What he's been through... it doesn't bear thinking about.”

“Who, Pearl?” Paddy was losing patience.

“What that excuse for a father did... oh my.” Pearl started to sob, and the penny dropped for Paddy.

“Pearl... is something wrong with Aaron? Has something happened to Aaron?” He asked, worried.

Pearl nodded. “You need to go over there,” she said.

Paddy stood quickly, heading for the door. He needed to see Aaron, now, but he couldn't leave Pearl in the state she was in, he just couldn't but he needed to know what had happened, needed to know what was wrong with Aaron so he could try to fix it. He'd let Aaron down too many times lately, and he needed to make up for it.

Luckily for him, Rhona came through the door just as he was trying to make a decision, and he jumped on the opportunity. “Rhona, look after Pearl, would you?” He asked his wife quickly. “I've got to go to the pub, something's wrong with Aaron.”

Not explaining any more than that, he dived through the door and began to jog towards the Woolpack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been FOREVER ooops. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, please keep them coming!
> 
> Also, let me know if you're still interested in this, it's been so long. I'll try not to let that happen again...

Diane sipped her tea. Doug sat quietly beside her in the corner of Bob's, both lost in their thoughts. She placed the mug down on the table in front of her, not trusting her shaking hands not to spill it. Doug sighed heavily next to her, and she glanced at him.

“I can't believe it,” Doug said quietly. “Gordon, he seemed so... nice. Well put together, I would never have thought...”

“That he was capable of that?” Diane interjected. She took a deep breath. “No. Me neither. To think I pushed for him to make contact... I brought this on, didn't I?” Her voice wavered. “This is all my fault.”

“No,” Doug said firmly. “It's not. You couldn't have known, no-one could.”

“Except Robert.” Diane replied. “He must have known... oh it all makes sense now!” She turned sideways, facing Doug properly. “Gordon comes to stay, Robert suddenly moves in... he had to have known, he was protecting Aaron wasn't he? Or trying to... they were always together, Robert never left Aaron on his own, I was planning on saying something to Robert, asking him to let the poor lad have some breathing room but now I understand. He was making sure Gordon didn't get near him, wasn't he. Oh... how didn't we see this?”

Doug laid a hand on Diane's arm. “Because we wouldn't have expected it Diane. This is not your fault, you need to stop blaming yourself. All we can do now is try to fix things, and make sure that... that man, doesn't get near Aaron again.” He squeezed her arm gently. “Now I'm going to settle up for this lot,” he said, waving his hand at the two mugs. “Then we're going to go for a walk, clear our heads and then we're going to go back and see what we can do for Chas and Aaron, alright?”

Diane nodded, pasting a smile on her face. As soon as Doug's back was turned however, the facade broke.

*

Paddy crashed through the door into the bar, red-faced and panting hard. His jog had turned into more of a sprint, worry for Aaron taking over. He looked around quickly, spotting Robert coming through from the passage to the back room and Chas sitting with Cain at one of the booths at the back. No sign of anyone else, which heightened Paddy's concern. The pub was not usually this quiet at this time of day.

“Chas? Chas?” He strode over to her. “Pearl, she... she said... where's Aaron?” Cursing himself for always losing control of his words when he got flustered. “Pearl said something about Gordon?” The look that crossed Chas' face at the name didn't help either. “Where's Aaron?” Paddy asked again. When Chas didn't immediately offer an answer, Paddy looked to Cain and frowned.

The dark haired man was staring into space, or possibly at the table top, Paddy couldn't tell. Two whiskey glasses sat empty side by side in the centre of the table, the bottle next to them, three-quarters full. Unless Paddy's eyes were deceiving him, Cain's eyes were red-rimmed. Paddy looked between the siblings, side to side like a tennis match, silently demanding one of them to just tell him what was wrong.

Chas opened her mouth, presumably to tell Paddy where Aaron was but she was interrupted by Cain standing up and heading for the door. “Cain!” She called, but it was fruitless, the other man shoving his way past Paddy and through the double doors that led to the car park without a word. Chas made to go after him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“I'll go,” Robert said. Paddy had almost forgotten the blond was in the room. Robert headed out after Cain and Chas headed for the bar. Paddy sighed dramatically, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Will you just tell me what's going on?” He demanded, losing patience rapidly. Chas turned back to him, another glass in her hand and nodded.

“Just getting this,” she said. Paddy protested, shaking his head that he didn't need a drink. “Aaron's through the back, he's with Adam and Vic, before you ask and believe me, you'll want this.” She waved the glass at him before taking a deep breath as if to brace herself. Paddy swallowed hard, and took the seat opposite her.

*

Cain was halfway to his car before Robert caught up to him, grabbing his arm and yanking him to a halt. Typical Cain spun around, fist half raised ready to fight before realising.

“Oh, it's you.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?” He cut straight to the point.

“None of your business,” Cain replied, pulling away from Roberts grip and turning to go back to his car.

“Cain!” Robert moved to block the older man's path.

“Get out of my way,” Cain said, the unspoken threat clear. Robert didn't move, and the two men were at an impasse for a few moments; neither one wanting to be first to back down.

“Look,” Robert started. “I know you're angry,” he continued. Cain scoffed, and Robert corrected himself. “Okay, I know you're furious. You want blood, you want to kill that man for what he did. Believe me, I've been there. After Aaron first told me, weeks ago all I wanted to do when I laid eyes on him was put my hands around his throat and I did threaten him back then, that's why he left but you know what? It didn't stop him coming back, even me threatening him again a couple of weeks ago didn't stop him from planning, didn't stop him going for Aaron again today, twice.”

“You think I'm gonna threaten him?” Cain said darkly.

“No, I know what you want to do Cain, but if you think it's going to help Aaron then you're wrong. It won't. If Aaron wanted Gordon dead then he would be, because he would have told me and I would have seen to it.”

“Really? You would have seen to that?” Cain replied in disbelief.

Robert didn't much care if Cain believed him or not. “Yeah, I would have,” he said firmly. “This, this isn't what Aaron wants, Cain.”

Cain sighed, rested against the side of his BMW. “This... this is all I know how to do.” He said, eyes on the tarmac. “Just... thinking of him, left alone with... with that. I just...” His voice was thick, saddened. Robert couldn't see his face, but he wouldn't have been surprised if there were tears in his eyes.

They would match his own.

“I just don't know how else to help him,” Cain finally continued, refusing to look up. “What does he want?”

Robert shrugged. “I don't know. Before... he just wanted to pretend it didn't happen. After he told me he just wanted to keep it quiet, get Gordon far away and then go on like nothing ever happened but now... now, I really don't know.”

Cain took a deep breath then, pushing away from the car he finally looked at Robert. Red-rimmed eyes met red-rimmed eyes and Cain nodded once, before stomping away down the back of the cottages, towards the garage.

Robert rubbed at his own eyes and swallowed thickly, feet taking him back to the pub. He got through the single door, past the toilets and had his hand on the inner double doors when he heard Chas talking, telling Paddy what was going on. Suddenly feeling very awkward, Robert let the door close again quietly. Resting his shoulder against the wall, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He fiddled with it, checking his email, checking the news before ending up in his photos folder. Browsing through, he flicked past various photos of his car, of Vic, a few random photos he'd taken on foreign business trips and finally, finally he reached the ones of Aaron.

Making a mental note to actually sort his photos into proper folders at some point, he browsed through. Some photos still remained from his and Aaron's affair, soft sleepy Aaron in a hotel bed, frowning at him with his hair sticking out every which way, artistic type ones of just Aaron's back, or arms, or his feet (Aaron had ribbed him for that one, at least until they'd found other means of distraction).

There were only a few new photos, one he'd taken of Aaron at the scrapyard, wearing his hi-vis and pulling a face at him, and a couple of them out and about. They'd gone for a walk the week prior and Robert had decided he needed a selfie. He knew Aaron had only gone along with it cause he'd pouted at him and promised to buy him numerous pints until he'd given in, but the photo, of the two of them with the dales countryside behind them, was worth it.

Robert smiled at the photo, saving it as his phone background. Tilting his head towards the doors into the pub, he realised the voices had gone quiet. Deciding now was as good a time as any, he pushed the doors open, heading through.

Paddy's back was disappearing through towards the back room, and Chas had tear stained cheeks. It was almost instinctual to pull her into a hug, but Robert was still surprised that she let him so easily. She fitted into his arms, her cheek against his shoulder and his chin resting against the top of her head. The hug went on longer than Robert expected it to, Chas pulling away first, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

“Cain?” She asked quietly.

“Sorted,” Robert replied. “Well, I think. I managed to talk him out of going to kill Gordon now, he was heading down towards the garage last I saw.” He shrugged. “I'm as sure as I can be that he's not going to do anything?”

Chas nodded. “Thank you, Robert.” She paused. “And thank you, for looking out for Aaron. I... I just wish I'd noticed something sooner...” She started to cry again, and Robert shushed her.

“It's not your fault.”

“You can say that all you like,” she replied through her tears. “But it is Robert. I left him there, and that's on me.”

Robert fell quiet. He didn't know what to say.

*

Paddy stuck his head around the door to the back room, knocking softly as he did. Aaron, along with Adam and Victoria looked up from where they were on the sofa. They had Aaron sandwiched between them, Aaron leaning slightly into Adam's side. Paddy offered a small smile and came into the room properly.

Victoria glanced between Paddy, Aaron and Adam. “We'll erm, we'll be out front if you need us,” she said to Aaron, giving Adam a few sharp pokes in the leg before he took the hint, giving Aaron a quick half hug before standing and following his wife from the room.

Once alone, Paddy shifted from foot to foot nervously. Aaron stood up, biting at his bottom lip. The two men stared at each other in awkward silence, before Paddy stepped forward and tugged Aaron into a hug. Aaron stood rigidly in his arms for a moment before collapsing into the older mans chest. Paddy stroked Aaron's back gently as tears began to soak his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
